Lost in the darkness of hatred
by operavoice93
Summary: A mysterious figure appears with a hidden agenda and threatens the security of the Land of Fire. Naruto with the rest of Konoha 11 are sent to investigate his attacks on several villages. However, Hinata and Shikamaru are captured and the mission becomes a search to find them. (There are several OCs of mine in this story, just FYI.) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

It was a dark, stormy night when the brigands arrived near the small secluded village and our twenty ninja went out to hold them off to allow the townspeople to escape. There were about 100 mercenary ninja armed to the teeth with weapons and deadly intent. The most unsettling sight was their leader, who wore a black wolf mask with red markings, a black suit of armor and gauntlets. However, he was in total control of his men and started talking to our ninja.

He said, "You are heavily outnumbered and outmatched. I will give you a choice: If your strongest ninja join my ranks, then I will spare your entire village. If you refuse, then every single man will die and the village will burn to the ground." These words were spoken with conviction and coercion. Our ninja replied, "How can we possibly trust your word that our townspeople will not be harmed?" Then one of the mercenary ninja suddenly charged forward and brandished his sword, shouting "Let's kill them all!"

Suddenly, a fist surrounded by lightning chakra pierced through the ninja's chest and killed him instantly. It had come from the leader of the mercenaries himself! The masked man stated coldly, "I ordered that no one would attack without my permission. You all now understand the penalty for disobeying me. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" A collective "yes" was heard on the cliff side and our ninja saw that this man meant every word of what he had said. They had seen his ruthlessness and his sense of honor in the slaying of his own henchman. Seeing no other alternative, our ninja agreed to join his ranks. With the business concluded, the mysterious man smiled and stated, "Now we prepare for our enemies to arrive and they will pay a heavy price for their crimes against my family. Everyone will remember my name as Takeshi Matsuda and I will finally fulfill my promise: Never to rest until I avenge their deaths."

That same night in Konoha, Naruto was sleeping adjacent to Hinata as a guest in the Hyuga home. He was dreaming about Hinata and himself walking alongside a beach. They were smiling and happy to be together with no cares in the world. Suddenly, a huge tidal wave crashed unto the shore and swept Hinata away from Naruto. He was instantly surrounded by darkness and cried out for her in vain.

Naruto then saw a faint light at the end of a long tunnel. He raced towards the opening and found a heart-wrenching sight. Hinata was lying in a pool of blood with a kunai in her heart and a black wolf mask was lying on the ground next to her. Naruto woke up instantly in a cold sweat and screamed with fright. This loud commotion awoke Hinata, who asked if Naruto was all right. Naruto climbed out of his bed and hugged Hinata tightly with tears running down his face.

He cried, "I had a terrible dream, Hinata. You were taken away from me and I couldn't save you…." Hinata had never seen Naruto so distraught except when Neji sacrificed his life to protect them. Hinata dried his tears with a wipe of her hand and said,"Naruto, I will always be here because I love you and because you saved me from my sorrow."

Naruto replied, "You don't understand, Hinata. You are the one who saved me. I was so lonely as a kid from being ostracized because of Kurama. Did you really think that I never really noticed your smiles whenever you looked at me? Those smiles of yours carried me from the depths of my sorrow and eventually made me into the man that you love." Hinata was deeply moved by Naruto's words and kissed him passionately as the storm raged outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Dangerous Mission

Tsunade drank her sake slowly, eager for a temporary relief from her stressful work as Hokage. She asked Shizune to assemble the Konoha 11 in her office as well as Kakashi, Might Guy and Captain Yamato. Naruto was the first to arrive on the scene, anxious for a new mission. He exclaimed, "Grandma-Tsunade, I can't wait to start on this new assignment!" Everyone else arrived and walked inside to meet with the Hokage. Upon seeing Naruto's face, Hinata's face beamed with joy and she kissed him on the cheek. Sakura looked away from both of them out of discomfort. While the rest of Konoha 11 had accepted the new couple, Sakura was still adjusting to the change.

Tsunade stated, "Listen up, everyone! This is a highly ranked mission. Shizune will explain the situation." Shizune said, "Someone has attacked two villages on the borders of the Land of Fire. One village is near the Sand village and the other is near the Land of Lightning. We have only heard from the former and no one was killed or injured. However, their strongest ninja were taken away. Out of fear that their attackers would return, the villagers have asked us for our assistance."

Capt. Yamato interrupted, "How many ninja did the enemy have?" Shizune responded, "It is estimated to be around 100 mercenary ninja led by a mysterious man as their commander." Kakashi interrupted, "are there any details about him?" Shizune answered, "Yes, Kakashi. He wore a black wolf mask with red markings and also killed some of his men with your lightning blade technique." Kakashi flashed a look of surprise from underneath his mask. He thought, "Only Sasuke and I should be able to use the chidori technique. This is a powerful ninja indeed."

Naruto interrupted, "What is the problem if this guy can use chidori? We have dealt with worse enemies before." Tsunade snapped, "Naruto, one more word and you will be taken off this mission and left behind." Naruto clammed up immediately at this comment. Shizune continued, "The leader also possesses a powerful dōjutsu that we have never encountered before. Everyone, please be vigilant and careful against this enemy.

You will be placed into two teams: Team 1 will be Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Captain Yamato, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. Team 2 will be Might Guy, Rock Lee, Tenten, Choji, Ino and Shikamaru." Might Guy exclaimed, "Not that we can't handle this mission, but don't you think that 14 vs. 100 has slim chances of success?" Tsunade responded, "We have thought about that as well, Guy. Each team will rendezvous with reinforcements at a location near the assigned village. A squad from the Sand village will join Team 2 while Team 1 will have a squad from the Land of Lightning.

Shikamaru asked, "Lady Tsunade, what are our objectives after we receive reinforcements and reach these villages?" Tsunade answered, "Look for any survivors to get eyewitness accounts, find any evidence of the enemy's whereabouts. If you are engaged, defend ourselves. However, this is not a search and destroy mission. We need more info on these rogue ninja before launching a larger force against them. Everyone is dismissed." After everone had left, Tsunade asked Shizune for a favor. Tsunade said, "Shizune, can you get all the books on the Hygua family's byakugan as well as the Sharingan from the Uchiha clan?" Shizune was puzzled by this request and asked, "Why, milady?" Tsunade answered, "I want to do some research on that leader's dōjutsu." Tsunade was so engrossed in her research that she failed to notice a miniscule fly on the wall, taking every detail into view.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Preparation and Departure

After the meeting with Tsunade, everyone began to prepare for the new mission in their own way. Shikamaru met with Kakashi and Captain Yamato to talk about possible strategies for dealing with the mercenary ninja. Ino and Sakura went to the hospital to gather any necessary medical supplies. Sai purchased his special ink for his drawing jutsu while Hinata went to cook food for Team 1 and something special for Naruto. Tenten went to resupply her multitude of ninja weaponry. Guy and Rock Lee wanted to do some last-minute training.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Shino went to Ichiraku's restaurant for lunch before departing for the mission. After they had eaten and Choji had left, Kiba spoke to Naruto: "Hinata seems happy all the time now that you two are a couple." Naruto replied, "Yeah, it is nice to see her smiling face instead of the shy girl that I used to know." Shino interrupted, "Let's hope that she stays happy, Naruto." Naruto was puzzled by Shino's remark and asked, "Huh? What are you talking about? Of course Hinata is happy!"

Kiba explained, "You have to understand our perspective. Shino, Hinata and I are all teammates. We look out for each other. Shino and I just want Hinata to remain happy." Then Kiba's face grew serious before speaking again: "Let me warn you: if you ever make Hinata unhappy or hurt her in any way, you will regret it!" Kiba slammed his fist on the counter to show that he meant every word. Naruto was shocked by this aggression at first, but then his brow furrowed and he had a determined look. He answered: "I understand how you both feel about Hinata's well-being. However, I would never hurt her feelings in any way! She was one of the few people who first saw me as a person rather than a jinchuriki. I would rather have no friends at all than to break Hinata's heart and lose my best companion."

Kiba and Shino were astounded by Naruto's words but Kiba was the first to respond. He said, "Thanks for understanding, Naruto. We will meet you at the main gate with everyone else in a few minutes." Naruto walked out of the restaurant with his cheerful iconic grin, but his growling stomach disturbed his moment of happiness. He thought, "I wonder what food Hinata will be making for the mission. I can't wait!"

…

Somewhere between the Land of Waterfalls and the Land of Earth, Takeshi was patiently awaiting the report from his captain. It had taken years to prepare for this moment and he wanted to confirm his predictions. Captain Hisoka Kuro walked inside the room and presented himself to Takeshi. Takeshi asked, "Is there anything to report about our enemy's movement? Hisoka responded, "Yes, sir. My men's insect spies have learned that two small teams of Leaf ninja are heading towards the villages that we attacked… However, there is a small problem. The Leaf ninja will receive reinforcements from the Land of Wind and Lightning."

It was always difficult to tell the emotions of Takeshi while wearing his mask. In fact, Hisoka had never seen Takeshi without it. After a short pause, his commander said, "It is just as I had predicted from the Leaf. How long before they rendezvous with each other? Hisoka said, "I would estimate around 4 days or more. It will take us 2 days to reach the locations first if we utilize our resources. I believe that there is a way for us to prevent the enemy from reinforcing. A dual 36 layer self-replicating barrier on the borders should be able to keep them at bay. I will have several shifts to constantly replace the six ninja to perform the jutsu.

Takeshi was impressed with his subordinate's thinking and praised his suggestion. Hisoka asked, "What is our offensive strategy?" Takeshi exclaimed: "The enemy does not know our full strength or our true agenda. We can use this misinformation to our advantage. You will lead a squad of 50 men and ambush the leaf ninja near the village close to the Land of Wind. I will lead another squad of 50 men to the village near the Land of Lightning."

Hisoka was puzzled about the number of ninja in each squad and asked his leader why he would insist on large numbers of troops. Takeshi responded coldly, "If there is anything I have taught you, Hisoka, you should never underestimate the Leaf. Tell the men to prepare for anything and we will leave in 30 minutes." Takeshi said to himself: "The Leaf won't know what they are up against this time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shattered Remains

It took several days for Team 1 to reach their destination because they had to cover very difficult terrain. Upon reaching their assigned village, Team 1 looked at a scene of utter destruction. Kakashi and Captain Yamato had seen such devastation in the past. However, the others were reminded of the damage caused by Pain during his invasion of the Leaf village.

All the buildings were burnt to the ground and in ruins. Widespread looting had occurred due to all the belongings strewn across the streets. There were also a significant number of causalities. Hinata cried, "How terrible!" Sakura's eyes glistened with tears as she punched a wall in her emotional state. Kiba listened as Akamaru let out a mournful howl. He said, "Yeah, boy. I am sad as well." Naruto's fist clenched in anger at this senseless act of pillaging and his teeth grinded together in rage. He shouted, "I swear, we will get the monsters who did this!"

Akamaru pricked up his ears and left the group. They noticed his action and followed the ninja hound. Akamaru stopped at a barricaded storm cellar and pawed at the opening. Kiba immediately knew what Akamaru was telling them. He said to the group, "Akamaru says that there is someone down there!" Kakashi spoke, "Exercise caution. We don't know if it is one of the enemy." They broke through the locks and entered into the darkness of the cellar. Naruto used his kyubi mode to light the way for the group.

Then the group heard a small cry of fright and the light revealed a 4 year old little girl who asked, "Are you the bad people? Where is my daddy?" The group reassured the little girl and found that most of the village had escaped the carnage. Captain Yamato asked, "How did all of you escape the mercenaries and how did you avoid detection?" The older sister of the little girl answered, "We were informed a few hours before the attack by a mysterious stranger. He pleaded with us to take his advice and flee. However, we are an isolated village and cannot easily get help.

The man told us kunoichi to guard the citizens and he placed a seal against the cellar which would make it invisible to the enemy. Our ninja stood their ground against the marauders to buy us time." Kakashi interrupted, "Did you get a glimpse of this mysterious Samaritan?" The woman replied, "No, he wore a hooded cloak that hid most of his face but I could still see his eyes. They changed color frequently as if controlled by his emotions.

Kakashi thought to himself, "Interesting. I think that this Samaritan's help before the attack is no coincidence." The woman spoke again: "I have a favor to ask all of you. Would you and the others mind in assisting us as we repair our village? Naruto said, "We'll do our best to help you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Danger in the shadows

Shikamaru had an uneasy feeling as Team 2 walked through the village near the Land of Wind. He thought, "Something doesn't seem right here. None of the buildings are destroyed and there is no evidence of a fight. So how was this village attacked?" Ino replied, "I think that you are right, Shikamaru. I don't see any sign of the enemy's presence here." Might Guy, in his usual bravado, shouted, "Maybe they heard that I would be here and scampered off out of fright." Rock Lee said in reply, "You are so brilliant, Guy Sensei!" The others just gave a collective sigh out of embarrassment from these two.

Shino said, "I'll send my insects throughout the village to see if anyone is here." Tenten happily said, "That is a great idea, Shino." Immediately, Shino's vast multitude of insects scoured the village looking for signs of human life. When they returned, Shino said, "I found the villagers. They are inside the village's town hall and the door is locked." The group hurried to the location and found everything like Shino had told them. Choji used his super expansion jutsu to break down the door. Shikamaru said to the villagers, "We are ninja from the Leaf village and we mean you no harm! Please come outside!"

One by one, the villagers emerged slowly from the open doorway. The elder of the village came towards the Leaf ninja to speak with them. Shikamaru asked her, "Elder, what happened here?" The elder said in her frail voice: "They came in the dead of night. They threatened to attack us if we refused their terms. They made a strange request- the impressment of our strongest ninja into their ranks. Their leader was very frightening to behold with that wolf mask. However, he did something that made our ninja join him. When one of his men tried to push through our ninja's ranks and attack the townspeople, he killed that man. The leader had shown that he was willing to attack us, yet showed mercy towards the people of the village."

Shikamaru took all of this information and made mental notes of all the facts. He then said, "Guy sensei, I think we should go to Team 1's location and then head back to the village. We can use our combined intelligence that we gathered to formulate a plan of action against these missing-ninja." Guy Sensei agreed and the group walked out of the village. They had no sooner gone 5 miles from the village when suddenly, twenty hands shot up from the ground and pinned all of them in place.

A trio of ninja then appeared in front of Shikamaru. The leader of these mercs was Captain Hisoka Kuro and the two ninja accompanying him were his bodyguards. Hisoka said coldly, "This is as far as you go, Leaf Ninja. You are now at our mercy." As he said these words, Shikamaru noticed forty more ninja materialize from the shadows of the forest all around them. They were heavily outnumbered and had no reinforcements coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: Enemy of the Leaf

Shikamaru's expression showed that he was surprisingly unfazed by this threat. He said to Hisoka, "Did you really think that we weren't expecting you?" At those words, Might Guy and Rock Lee turned into piles of Shino's insects. Tenten activated her weapon jutsu and gave them to Choji, who was already in his super expansion form. Choji threw the weapons at the groups of mercenary ninja and caused them to scatter. Ino tried to use her mind transfer jutsu, but was surprised when it failed to work on Hisoka. Hisoka smirked, "So you used insect clones, eh? Where are those two now, I wonder?" Rock Lee and Might Guy suddenly appeared, shouting "Right here! Dramatic Leaf entrance!" They each did a mighty kick that sent several mercenary ninja flying. Capt. Hisoka then told his men, "Take care of the taijutsu users first. Let me and my bodyguards handle the rest. Turning towards Shikamaru, Hisoka found that neither of them could move.

Shikamaru then smirked and said, "You should have paid more attention. Now I have you in my shadow possession jutsu. You can't move unless I allow it." Capt. Hisoka suddenly laughed and said, "You are the one who was not paying attention. Look at the ground below your feet." Shikamaru looked down and saw that there was a strange pattern on the ground surrounding the Leaf ninja. It was similar to Hidan's blood pattern. Capt. Hisoka stated, "This pattern is a special jutsu that prohibits you from using any of your jutsu. Now you are totally defenseless."

Might Guy and Rock Lee fought their way through the mercenary ninja and eventually made it to Capt. Hisoka's position. Then they attacked his bodyguards with fast kicks and punches. The bodyguards defended themselves well, blocking each attack. Then, Might Guy collapsed to the ground and was unable to move. Rock Lee cried out as his sensei fell and his attention was distracted for a moment. The bodyguard that he was fighting then gave a hard blow to Lee that rendered him unconscious. Might Guy's body began to be covered with strange marks that glowed with orange light. Rock Lee was also covered in the marks as well. Capt. Hisoka explained, "My bodyguards placed a curse mark on them as they were fighting. It immobilizes an opponent's body. You are all trapped and there is no one coming to your rescue." Then, out of the forest surrounding them, came an arrow made of chakra. Capt. Hisoka's face suddenly changed into a look of surprise and worry at the sight.

…

True to his word, Naruto used the Multiple shadow clone technique to help rebuild the ruined village. Everyone else helped out as well in their own fashion. Sakura used her monstrous strength to knock trees down. Hinata used her Gentle fist technique to break the trees into planks of wood. Captain Yamato directed the action of rebuilding and occasionally caught people who fell with his wood style jutsu. Kakashi helped lug the planks of wood to each construction site. Kiba and Akamaru went to gather food for everyone in the forest. The seven member team had completely rebuilt the small village in a few hours. Kakashi said, "I think that we should scout the area for any trace of the enemy. I will send my ninja hounds in different directions and they will report back to me with information." Everyone thought that this was a good idea. They needed rest after helping to rebuild.

The team was on top of a solitary mountain with passes that had narrow ledges and a deep valley below it. Kakashi summoned his ninja hounds and told them to scour the area for any mercenary ninja and report back. They quickly scampered off into the distance. The dogs returned in about a half an hour and reported no sign of the enemy near the village. Kakashi said that they should go to meet the reinforcements from the Land of Lightning before heading back to the Leaf village. The small entourage departed from their makeshift camp and started walking northeast. Little did they know that they were being watched from above by a solitary hawk that was actually being controlled by a merc ninja's mind transfer jutsu.


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

Ch.7: Part 1- A Mysterious Figure from the Woods

The chakra arrow embedded the ground at Capt. Hisoka's feet as a warning shot. A figure suddenly jumped down from the high canopy of a tree. Within five seconds, a volley of ten more arrows surrounded the seal around Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino and Tenten. It was meant as a deterrent for the mercenary ninja to stay away from the Leaf ninja. Capt. Hisoka recovered from his stupor and said, "Impressive archery, Matsuda. You've gotten better since the last time we met." He was talking as if he had met this stranger before.

The figure came into view from the shadows and said with sarcasm, "Well, if there is one thing about me, I hate to disappoint." The male ninja wore a uniform similar to the Fourth Hokage, with black flames on the hem as well as overlapping shades of white and red. There was also a symbol on his shoulders- a star inside a spiraling circle. He was also carrying dual swords, a battle staff and a Yumi bow.

Capt. Hisoka shouted to his men, "Those of you who can still fight, attack him now!" The forty ninja remaining began to charge in Matsuda's direction. They drew their weapons, which were mostly kunai and common swords. Matsuda smirked and said, "You never learn, do you, Hisoka?" Matsuda brought up his bow and released several volleys of chakra arrows. The arrows found their mark easily. In the first few seconds of the fight, ten merc ninja went down with arrows in their legs and feet.

With the enemy getting closer, Matsuda switched to his battle staff and prepared himself for hand-to-hand combat. Matsuda retreated backward because he knew that it was better to keep the enemy in a line and keep them from flanking you. The merc ninja saw his retreat and took his movement to mean that Matsuda was afraid of their superior numbers. They rushed forward in a line without thinking.

Matsuda then charged forward at the merc ninja, which threw them off guard. He then spun his staff wildly around his body and hitting his targets. Matsuda emerged on the other side of the group, having cutting a path right through their formation. The first group of fifteen ninja suddenly fell down to the ground with a thud. Matsuda had hit areas like the solar plexus, groin and temple to render them unconscious.

The second group of fifteen ninja froze in place after what had befallen their comrades. However, they quickly regained their confidence and charged at Matsuda. Matsuda knew that he had to keep moving in order to avoid being surrounded. He utilized the terrain around him and jumped from the ground into the trees.

(I have split Chapter 7 into several parts because of the long fight scenes.)


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

Chap. 7 Part 2 : Matsuda vs. Hisoka

As the merc ninja followed Matsuda into the trees, Team 2 was still overwhelmed by what they had just witnessed. Shikamaru said, "That ninja was able to take down 25 ninja without batting an eye. This man is very impressive." Shikamaru also thought "_I also like his sarcasm_." Ino said, "He has the speed of Rock Lee." Choji said, "He also has the guts to take on multiple opponents at once." Tenten said, "His fighting prowess reminds me of…" The group knew that Tenten was referring to Neji Hyuga, her former teammate who had died in the Fourth Ninja War. Shino exclaimed, "I wonder how long he will last against them. Surely his stamina must have its limits." They all peered off into the distance, awaiting the outcome of the treetop skirmish.

Matsuda used the trees for cover and waited for the merc ninja to go past his position. He then maneuvered behind them and combined the use of his staff with his taijutsu skills. The merc ninja fell out of the trees like autumn leaves. Team 2 cheered at the sight and Hisoka took notice. Hisoka said mockingly, "Matsuda, looks like you have a fan club. Try not to die in front of them. I'd hate it see them cry." Team 2 gave Hisoka angry looks behind his back as Matsuda emerged from the forest once again. Matsuda addressed Hisoka, "Let the Leaf ninja go now and I will spare your life and the lives of your men. This is your only chance."

Hisoka laughed and said, "I don't need your mercy. I need to see you dead!" He sent his two bodyguards after Matsuda. Matsuda suddenly closed his eyes and quickly opened them to reveal: the Shakugan! (Side note: The Shakugan is a combination of the Byakugan and the Sharingan. It has the Sharingan in the pubil of the eyes and has the veins of the Byakugan.) Matsuda focused on his two targets: Hisoka's bodyguards. They were rushing at him with their signature weapons: dual katana swords. Matsuda suddenly activated his jutsu: "Paralyzing Ocular pulse!" The two bodyguards shook violently and collapsed to the ground. Matsuda had sent waves of his chakra that he turned into electricity from his eyes. The electric waves entered the bodyguards' bodies, causing them to become immobile after multiple muscle spasms.

Matsuda now turned to face Hisoka and wielding his battle staff. Now Matsuda mocked Hisoka: "What is the matter, Hisoka? Don't have any more men to fight your battles for you?" This comment enraged Hisoka and he drew his dual sai blades, gripping them with deadly intent. Matsuda went on the offensive with his staff, only to be blocked by Hisoka's sai. Hisoka said, "You won't find me so easy to defeat. But I know all of your tricks, Matsuda." As he said these words, Hisoka's sai blades hooked Matsuda's staff and restrained Matsuda from retracting it. Hisoka gloated once again, "You see? Now I have the upper hand." Matsuda said in reply, "Try this on for size." He pressed a hidden button on his staff with his free hand. Immediately, two twelve inch blades emerged from hidden compartments in the ends of the staff. Hisoka had to unhook his sai from the staff in order to avoid the deadly surprise. Hisoka said in a shocked voice, "Well… That's n new." Matsuda said, "Now that we have warmed ourselves up, let's begin the _real_ fight."


	9. Chapter 7 Part 3

Chapter 7 part 3: Duel of the Masters

Matsuda stood with his switchblade staff, waiting for Hisoka to make the first move. Hisoka then maneuvered around Matsuda, attempting to flank him. But Matsuda followed his every movement with the eyes of a hawk because of his Shakugan. Realizing that this tactic would not work, Hisoka cautiously moved towards Matsuda. Hisoka then moved with lightning speed and threw a flurry of strikes on Matsuda. Matsuda used his staff's switchblades to parry the attacks.

Then Matsuda went on the offensive. He swung his staff diagonally and using a hand over hand motion to rotate the weapon as well as change the direction of the attack. Hisoka used his sai to block the staff each time before the switch blades reached him. Both ninja drew away from each other and had a moment's pause to catch their breath before resuming their fight. Hisoka charged at Matsuda, slashing diagonally and then he jumped high into the air to catch his adversary off guard.

Matsuda ducked and dived underneath the movement. At the same time, he swung the staff behind him and hit Hisoka in the ribs. The blow knocked the wind out of him and he collapsed on the ground. Matsuda was about to stab Hisoka with the switchblade when he noticed that Hisoka had a sai blade close to his femoral artery below the knee. If Hisoka had punctured it, Matsuda would have bled to death in 10 -15 minutes.

Matsuda had his staff pointed directly at Hisoka's neck. Matsuda said, "It seems that this fight ends in a draw." Hisoka seethed and said "Not quite" with an evil grin on his face. Hisoka kicked Matsuda away and put down his sai blades. He then revealed dual tonka-like blades that were attached to his wrists. Seeing the new weapons, Matsuda put down his staff and reached his arms behind his head to pull out dual swords from a scabbard on his back.

Team 2 was watching the spectacle from inside the seal. Shikamaru said, "We are beholding a duel between two blademasters." Ino suddenly contacted everyone in the seal with her family's kekkei genkai. Ino said in her mental voice, "Everyone, I think I know how to break the seal. But it will take a lot of chakra away from us. Once we escape, we will have very little to use for combat."

Shikamaru gave instructions to the group: "We have to try. While those two are fighting, we can sneak away and take Might Guy and Rock Lee with us. Choji, use your expansion jutsu to grab them once the seal is broken. Tenten, give all of us two kunai to protect ourselves when you can activate your jutsu. Shino, can your insects provide cover for us once we are free?" Shino replied, "Yes, I can use Insect Sphere and I will instruct my insects to see you as allies." Ino said, "We have to all release chakra at the same time in order to break this seal. We may not have our jutsu, but we still have our chakra."

Matsuda and Hisoka rushed toward each other and attacked at the same time. Matsuda swung his dual swords in tandem while Hisoka used his blades consecutively. Each swing was instantly parried by another and the fighting was so intense that sparks began to fly from the touching steel blades. Hisoka suddenly feinted an attack from above and struck Matsuda above the knee. It left a large cut on the wounded leg. Matsuda knew that he had to end the fight soon or he would bleed to death.

Matsuda's swords had a special feature: they could combine into a great sword that had more power behind it. Matsuda combined his swords together and pushed Hisoka backward. Then Matsuda charged forward and lifted his large sword above his head for a downward slash. Hisoka was able to recover and block the massive sword with one of his tonka blades, However, it soon snapped under the weight of Matsuda's sword. With only one weapon left and no henchmen, Hisoka moved backward and away from Matsuda.

Team 2 suddenly released a large amount of chakra together and it freed them from the seal. However, they were greatly weakened by the effort. Hisoka suddenly appeared next to Shikamaru with his arm around his neck and the remaining tonka blade next to his jugular. Hisoka shouted, "Matsuda! I will kill this Leaf ninja if you engage me any further!" Hisoka turned to look at Shikamaru's panic stricken friends.

He said, "If you move an inch, your friend's blood will _literally_ be on your hands." Matsuda knew that Hisoka would kill Shikamaru, because he reveled in killing. He put the large sword down and stepped away from it." Hisoka laughed maniacally and said mockingly, "Matsuda, your sentimentality is your greatest weakness. Did you really think that I would give up this brilliant strategist?" Hisoka then used a teleportation jutsu to send him, Shikamaru and his fallen men away. The remnants of Team 2 lamented the capture of their beloved friend, especially Ino.


	10. Chapter 8 Part 1

Ch. 8: Brothers of the Shakugan

Matsuda saw the sadness of Team 2 and said to them: "I'm sorry that I could not save your friend. You must realize that I had no choice but to relinquish my weapon. Hisoka is a terrible villain who revels in killing and destruction. He would have killed your friend without a second thought." As Matsuda said these words, his hazel eyes changed color to a deep blue that was similar to Naruto's. Ino stopped crying and said, "We understand." The others nodded in agreement.

Tenten asked, "What's your name?" The stranger replied, "My full name is Kazuki Matsuda." Shino asked warily, "What's your relation to the Leaf Village? Why did you rescue us?" Kazuki replied, "My rank is head ninja of Konoha even though I am not an official member of the village. I'll tell you my past at another time." The wind blew around Kazuki and revealed his long brown hair behind him. Kazuki continued, "I rescued you all out of loyalty to the Leaf and my resentment of Capt. Hisoka Kuro." Choji asked, "How do you know Capt. Hisoka, Kazuki? It seemed like you had fought him before."

Kazuki replied, "Yes, I've fought with Capt. Hisoka many times in the past. I've been fighting against these particular mercenary ninja for many years. I've mostly done small scale attacks- supplies, armories, etc. I've only had to fight pitched combat on several occasions." Kazuki then fell to the ground on one knee and groaned in pain. Ino saw the injury to his leg and said, "You're hurt! I'll use my medical ninjutsu to heal you." Ino began healing Kazuki's wound but found something disturbing. Ino said, "I think there's some kind of poison or venom in the wound. I don't have the necessary medical skill to help with poison. But my friend Sakura would be able to help you. She once cured Kankuro from poison created by Sasori, one of the Akatski."

Kazuki said, "Reach into my holster and pull out a hypodermic needle and syringe. It has a substance that will delay the effects of the toxin. Inject it into the wound now." Ino did as she was told and injected the substance into Kazuki's wounded leg. Kazuki felt better and asked, "Did you have any reinforcements for your squad?" Tenten said, "Yes, we were expecting a contingent from the Sand village to arrive." Kazuki replied, "We had better hurry then. From experience, Capt. Hisoka is a very cunning adversary and always relies on gathered intelligence about his enemies. He might have attacked your reinforcements before attacking you or found some way to delay their arrival." Shino and Choji asked, "What about Might Guy and Rock Lee? Will they be okay?" Kazuki looked at their unconscious bodies and answered, "They will be all right. The curse marks disappeared when I defeated Hisoka's bodyguards. Their chakra levels are low right now. They just need some rest."

Ino asked, "There's still something that I don't understand. You were able to fight over 40 ninja by yourself. Why didn't you kill them?" Kazuki replied, "The reason is simple: humiliation. Those ninja who were defeated by me and knocked unconscious will have to live with the fact that they were beaten by one man. Their morale will be shaken because of it, making them hesitant to fight again." Choji carried Might Guy and Shino carried Rock Lee on their shoulders. Kazuki ordered all of them to grab onto him. Kazuki then activated a large teleportation jutsu that would bring them to the border between the Land of Rivers and the Land of Wind.

Team 1 had made its way down the mountain with its narrow ledges and finally entered into the deep valley. The open surroundings made Kakashi and Capt. Yamato uneasy and on their guard. Kakashi gave Yamato a look of worry and said, "Let's move quickly, everyone. This open area leaves us exposed to attacks from all sides." After he said these words, Kakashi looked upward and saw the solitary hawk in the sky above them. Naruto noticed Kakashi's concern and asked, "What is the matter, Kakashi sensei?" Kakashi replied, "Don't you think that it is strange for a single hawk to be following us as we left the village?"

Naruto said, "Well, maybe it's just looking for food. It could have been attracted to Sakura's pink hair." Sakura went to hit Naruto out of anger but was stopped by Hinata. She said, "Sakura, please don't be mad. Naruto did not mean it." Sakura said, "Fine. I'll let him off easy this time." Naruto sighed in relief until Hinata poked her finger into his chest. She said, "Don't aggravate Sakura, Naruto. If you do, I won't always be around to step in for you."

Naruto said in reply, "Okay, Hinata. I'll do my best to be nicer to Sakura." Kiba remarked, "Hinata really has you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she, Naruto?" Instead of getting angry, Naruto said, "Yeah, but I like it that way. Then I can enjoy the benefits of being a great boyfriend." Sai said, "I once read that people are more willing to change themselves for a loved one than anyone else." Kakashi replied, "Yes, I suppose that is true, Sai."

Then Akamaru suddenly tensed up and growled as if he was sensing danger approaching. A thick mist appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the group. Hinata activated her Byakugan only to find that the mist prevented her from seeing the caster of the jutsu. Kiba shared the same realization because the mist also prevented Kiba and Akamaru from pinpointing the enemy's location by smell. Kakashi ordered the group into a Manji formation and waited silently.

All of them could hear the large numbers of mercenary ninja in the shadows, waiting to strike. All of their attention was focused on those sounds and stopped them from reacting to what happened next. Takeshi suddenly teleported inside the center, the weak spot of the formation. Before any of them could react, Takeshi said, "Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)" and a wave of replusive energy suddenly scattered the seven Leaf ninja across the valley.


	11. Chapter 8 Part 2

Chapter 8 Part 2: Danger in the Mist

Team 1 struggled to get on their feet after recovering from Takeshi's attack. They were all covered in bruises but had no severe injuries. It was just the immediate shock of the attack that affected them. Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Kiba all recognized the jutsu that Takeshi had used against them: it was the same one used by Pain to destroy the Leaf Village! Kakashi was the first to attempt an attack on Takeshi using a kunai blade in one hand and chidori with the other. Takeshi drew his weapon, a Nodachi sword, from its sheath and faced Kakashi head on.

Takeshi easily blocked Kakashi's kunai with his Nodachi because of its great length. Then Takeshi counterattacked by first transmitting lightning chakra into his Nodachi blade. Kakashi's kunai was broken in two like a knife through butter and his chidori attack was sidestepped easily. Then Takeshi kicked Kakashi away, took his Nodachi sword and plunged it straight through Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi groaned in pain from the attack and vanished in a flash of lightning. Takeshi murmured, "A lightning style clone? I would expect nothing less from an elite Leaf ninja."

The real Kakashi suddenly tunneled out of the ground in front of Takeshi. He had activated chidori and was prepared to launch a deadly strike. Kakashi also had a long metal chain in his other hand. He swung it and wrapped it around Takeshi's Nodachi sword. It kept Takeshi from using his weapon and left him vulnerable to attack. Kakashi used his momentum to get in close quarters with Takeshi and hit him with chidori. Then Takeshi did something unexpected. He let go of his sword and evaded Kakashi's lunge by moving backward.

Takeshi activated his Shakugan and began his counterattack immediately. He quickly channeled chakra into his hands and shaped them into the form of lions' heads. This jutsu was called Lightning Lion Barrage and was similar to Hinata's Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists with the exception of the lightning style. Takeshi feinted with a left hook and slammed his right fist into Kakashi's left arm. Kakashi jumped backward in retreat and held his wounded arm in pain. Takeshi said, "Your arm is now useless to you. You can no longer use chidori until your chakra is restored."

Naruto saw that his sensei was in trouble and activated his Multi Shadow clone jutsu. A hundred Naruto shadow clones appeared and were armed with kunai. Two more clones helped Naruto create his signature Rasengan. 50 of them jumped into the air for an aerial attack while the remaining 50 split into two groups of 25 for flanking Takeshi. Naruto followed close behind, intent on rescuing his sensei. Takeshi stood still as if waiting for the right moment to defend himself. When Naruto and the clones on the ground were 50 paces away from Takeshi, they attacked at the same time. The clones in the air threw their kunai at the merc ninja leader.

Takeshi saw all of these movements happen in slow motion. He then went into a defensive stance and activated his jutsu: Amaterasu Trigram Defense. Takeshi channeled chakra into his hands again in the form of blades and began moving with lightning speed. He built with his chakra a large dome of crisscrossing lines. However, there was another feature to the jutsu. Black Amaterasu flames encompassed the entire dome and barred all attacks against Takeshi. The 100 kunai that were thrown from above disintegrated instantly in the unquenchable flames.

Upon seeing this happen, Naruto shouted for his clones to halt and rally behind him. They responded, stopped their attack on Takeshi and ran towards Naruto's position. Seeing this opportunity, Takeshi expanded the diameter of the dome and watched as the black flames engulfed all the shadow clones. Naruto realized that Takeshi would continue with his attack until both of them were caught in the flames. Naruto grabbed the wounded Kakashi and leaped out of harm's way. Takeshi watched as the two Leaf ninja retreated away from him. He thought, _I wonder how the other Leaf ninja are faring against my warriors."_

Sakura and Hinata had landed in the same area together after being physically thrown across the valley. After gaining their bearings, the two kunoichi realized that they were surrounded by at least 46 mercenary ninja. Sakura said to Hinata, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hinata replied, "Yes. We'll fight back to back and protect each other." They prepared for the fight of their lives.

Sai groaned as he staggered to his feet. He suddenly felt that someone was watching him from somewhere. Out of the shadows of the mountain, Takumi appeared 50 paces away from Sai and his face was similar to Itachi Uchiha. He had four arms and was carrying multiple cases of ink as well as parchment. Takumi said, "I have heard that you excel at using ink-fused chakra for your jutsu. Let's put that skill to the test." Sai knew from the sight of his adversary that this fight would not be over quickly.

Akamaru licked Kiba's face as he awoke sprawled out on the ground of the valley. After situating himself, Kiba started running towards the distant location of Takeshi with Akamaru right beside him. Suddenly, Akamaru was knocked to the ground and pinned by a large black Honshu wolf (Japanese wolf). A figure stood in the path of Kiba and yelled, "Good girl, Kurami! You found us some new opponents." Kiba squinted because of the sunlight hitting his eyes. He saw that it was a kunoichi with orange hair in a style similar to Hinata. Katumi had green vertically slit pupils and sharp fingernails similar to him. The mysterious female ninja jokingly asked, "Did you honestly think that you were the only ninja with a nin-dog? You are about to meet your match."

Capt. Yamato had regained his bearings and was headed towards Sai's location when he was blocked by a mysterious figure. Being cautious, Yamato activated his Wood style jutsu and trapped the male ninja in his wooden extensions. Yamato looked on with horror to see insects swarming from the ninja's body and eating away at his jutsu. Masaki laughed and said, "Looks like my insects just found their next victim."

(Sorry about the multiple points of view. I'm a fan of the TV show 24. I wanted this chapter to show multiple perspectives happening at the same time. Please leave a review for this chapter.)


	12. Chapter 8 Part 3

Chapter 8 Part 3: A fight for survival

Sakura immediately analyzed the situation: the forty six mercenary ninja were fifty paces away from their position. She thought: _I can handle any physical attacks. Hinata can't hit the enemy's chakra points until the mist clears._ Hinata was thinking: _Until the mist clears, I can deflect any projectile attacks and help defend our position._ The enemy ninja were confident that their superior numbers would give them an advantage. They were separated into two groups of 23 in a hemispherical formation.

The 23 ninja facing Sakura charged forward with the intent of overwhelming the kunoichi. The second group faced Hinata and pulled out their shuriken launchers. They yanked the cord in the center and each launcher propelled 10 shuriken straight at Hinata. Hinata quickly saw the shuriken and activated her defense jutsu: Protection of the Eight Trigram Sixty Four Palms. It was the same as Takeshi's Amaterasu Trigram defense without the black flames.

The protective dome made of chakra eradicated the barrage of shuriken and stopped the enemy from attacking Sakura because it covered her area of the battle as well. The enemy ninja facing Hinata did not give up easily. They summoned twenty kunai launchers to the battlefield. Sakura glanced over and remembered seeing those launchers before- in the Land of Snow. She shouted, Hinata! Be careful! Those kunai launchers have numerous projectiles inside!" Hinata kept calm and said, "Thanks, Sakura. But I have a plan that will help us win this fight."

The enemy ninja activated the kunai launchers and the sun went dark. More than 3,000 kunai were launched in an upward arc and were headed for Hinata's dome. Hinata waited until the last moment to make her move. Before any of the projectiles reached them, Hinata switched into her defensive mode of the jutsu. Suddenly, cries of pain ringed throughout the valley and then fell silent in an instant.

Sakura looked over to see the damage and it was horrifying. All of the kunai launched at Hinata had hit the solid wall of the dome and repelled back at the mercenary ninja. Their bodies were unrecognizable from all the cuts and penetrations. The remaining group of mercenary ninja fled out of fear, the mist finally cleared and Sakura took no prisoners.

She jumped high into the air and slammed on top of them with her cherry blossom jutsu. A large crater was created by the blow and all of the mercenary ninja were dead from the impact. Hinata smiled at their victory and then suddenly collapsed from overuse of her Byakugan. Sakura was rushing towards Hinata when she felt a hard blow to the back of her head and fell unconscious to the ground.

Sai faced off against Takumi and both combatants placed their parchments on the ground. This would be a battle of the artisans. Whoever could draw faster and overwhelm his opponent would be the victor. Takumi made the first move of the fight. His four arms gripped the brushes and began to draw with lightning speed. Sai drew four lions as quickly as he could to use for defense. He barely made it in time as sixteen tigers came charging at him Sai's lions intercepted them and all of the drawings burst into pools of ink. Sai had to think fast about a strategy.

Another clash of drawings occurred before Sai realized Takumi's weakness. While he possessed four arms and incredible drawing speed, Takumi still had to see what he was drawing and kept his head down. In that brief window of time, his line of vision was blind to other movements. Using this knowledge, Sai used the ink clone technique to make an ink clone. The clone would stand in for the real Sai as he flanked Takumi.

Sai moved with fast reflexes and directed chakra to his feet as he moved along the surface of the mountain near to his position. Meanwhile, Takumi was still in a battle of the brushes with the ink clone. Sai finally made it behind Takumi and silently drew his tanto blade from its sheath on his back. The ink clone drew ragged breaths to mimic Sai being low on chakra. Sensing victory, Takumi sent 16 eagles to tear his enemy apart. In the same instant that the clone was destroyed, Sai ran forward and plunged his tonta blade through Takumi's heart. Then Takumi did something unexpected: he let out a sinister laugh.

Takumi said, "You think that you've beaten me, don't you? I advise you to look down, my friend." Sai looked down and saw the blade of a kunai embedded in the right side of his torso. Takumi coughed up blood and explained: "There was one flaw in your plan. You never noticed the numerous tassels on my arms." Sai looked and saw the multiple strips of cloth hanging from all four arms. Takumi continued: I have the ability to read the movements of my enemy through the movements of my tassels. They are specially designed to alert me if someone is flanking my position."

Takumi coughed up more blood and chuckled: The kunai that I stabbed you with was poisoned. Have your victory in life. I'll have mine in death." Takumi's head then fell forward and he never spoke again. Sai pulled the kunai from his torso and clutched the wound in pain. Sai had lost almost 80% of his chakra. He had to get to Sakura so that she could heal the wound and get the poison out. Sai used the Ink Mist technique with the last of his strength in hopes that he would reach help in time.


	13. Chapter 8 Part 4

Chapter 8 Part 4: Battle against the Swarm

Yamato saw Masaki's insects rapidly eating away at his wood jutsu. He deactivated it and his arm returned back to normal. He then jumped back 20 paces and activated the Earth style Rampart jutsu. A towering plateau of earth rose up from the ground with Yamato at the top. Masaki was unfazed by Yamato's jutsu and said mockingly: "Hoping to distance yourself from my little friends? Don't push your luck." Masaki then ordered his termites to tunnel into the ground. Yamato wondered where the insects could be and then heard a rumbling beneath his feet. Masaki activated his special insect jutsu: Giant Earth Mound. Yamato jumps off the plateau and looks upward in amazement.

A giant termite mound rises from out of Yamato's 30 foot plateau, using it as the base of the enormous formation. Yamato recovered from his stupor quickly and formulated a plan. He threw down several smoke bombs to hide his hand signs. Amidst the smokescreen, Yamato created several wood clones and gave them kunai with explosive tags. He gave them instructions and then used the attack prevention technique to phase through the earth. The smoke cleared and revealed ten clones of Yamato to Masaki.

He believed that the real Yamato was among them. Masaki ordered his winged termites to launch aerial attacks on the wood clones, hoping to single out the real Yamato. A large swarm of the winged insects came flying out of the mound and headed straight for the clones.

Obeying Yamato's commands, the clones scattered to evade the attack. The clones directed chakra to their feet as they ran up the enormous mound. As they placed the kunai, the winged termites continued to attack them. The wood clones used the Tearing Torrent technique to blast the insects, but were eventually overwhelmed. After the last wood clone was destroyed, Masaki realized that he had been tricked. At that moment, Yamato phased through the ground several feet away from Masaki and said, "I hope that you enjoy the fireworks." He then detonated the explosive tags on the kunai placed inside the mound.

The huge earthen mound erupts with multiple explosions, leaving large gaping holes behind. Masaki tries to call his insects to him, but they won't listen. Yamato explains: "Your termites won't listen anymore to you because their natural instincts have overridden your control. They are only focused in rebuilding their nest." Masaki is enraged by Yamato's actions and activates a transformation jutsu on himself. Masaki's jaws become the large mandibles of a termite and large wings sprout from his back.

The newly formed Masaki flies into the air and then launches a diving attack on Yamato. Yamato focuses on defense and activates his 3 folded wood shield. Masaki's mandibles crunch through the shield when he makes contact with Yamato. Yamato kicks Masaki away and the wood shield regenerates itself. Masaki is unfazed by this action and continues his attack. His large mandibles start to bite through the shield once more, but they soon find themselves stuck in the wood.

Yamato had changed the thickness of the wood shield to match the turpentine tree, which is immune to termites. Yamato utilizes the opportunity of his surprised enemy and activates the Earth Flow spears technique. Wooden spears spring out of the ground and pierce his arms as well as his legs. With his enemy immobilized completely, Yamato takes his free hand and activates Tearing torrent. The spiraling sphere of water increases its revolution speed tenfold through Yamato's control. He then makes contact with Masaki's chest and the high speed water attack bores right through the enemy ninja. Masaki's face turns back to normal before he dies from his wounds. All of Masaki's termites die with him and they covered the ground in the thousands. Yamato's attention is attracted by the sound of nin-dogs fighting. He immediately changes course and heads towards Kiba's location.


	14. Chapter 8 Part 5: A Clash of Fangs

Chapter 8 Part 5: A Clash of Fangs

(This chapter will start with the fight that was happening while Yamato was battling Masaki.)

Kiba smirked and said, "Let's see if you have what it takes to be a worthy foe of mine." He shouted, "Now, Akamaru!" Akamaru regained his footing after hearing his master's words and threw off Kurami from his back. Kurami quickly regained her footing and ran back to her master's side and waited for a command. Being impatient, Kiba activated the Human Beast clone technique and turned Akamaru into a clone of Kiba. Then the duo used Fang over Fang and headed straight for Kurami and Katsumi. The female kunoichi also used the Human beast clone technique and made Kurami into a clone of herself.

Just before Fang over Fang reached them, the female duo activated Swirling Vortex- a jutsu that is similar to Fang over Fang except it is like a tornado. The defensive jutsu countered Kiba and Akamaru's attack, and they withdrew to reformulate their next attack. Kiba said, "Let's kick it up a notch, boy." Akamaru barked in agreement. They used Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf. Kiba and Akamaru transformed into a large snarling, white wolf with two heads, sharp claws and large teeth. They used Super Fang over Fang against the Swirling Vortex. It did not even break through an inch. In the beastial form, Kiba thought: _Damn! I thought for sure that Super Fang over Fang would do it!_. The white two headed wolf retreated 25 feet away from the female duo who had ended their defensive jutsu. It was their time to counterattack.

Kurami let out a blood chilling howl of a wolf. The action summoned a pack of ten grey wolves to the fight. Katsumi said, "I'll let Kurami have her fun with you first." With that said, Kurami and the wolves ran and quickly encircled the massive white two headed wolf. The grey wolves lunged at their target only to be swiped away by its massive claws. Nine wolves disappeared in puffs of smoke in a second. The last one charged head on and found itself in the white wolf's jaws. It quickly disappeared as well. Kiba and Akamaru deactivated their jutsu in order to conserve their chakra. Kiba told Akamaru, "Boy, I need you to lead Kurami away while I deal with the kunoichi." Akamaru did what he was told, taunting Kurami until she eventually gave chase after him. Kiba did not know that he was working right into Katsumi's plan.

Both Kiba and Katsumi use the Four-legged technique and lunge at each other in a rapid exchange of blows. Katsumi is faster than Kiba and manages to tear his jacket open as well as deliver a hard kick that sends him to the ground. After being knocked down, Kiba gets back up and says: "I'm not ready to give up yet. Round 2 starts now." He draws his kunai from its holster.

Katsumi draws her own weapon: a chakram, which is a metal circle with a very sharp edge. She throws it at Kiba who easily dodges it. He smirks and says, "Missed me." Katsumi replied, "I wasn't aiming for you." The chakram ricochets off the rock behind Kiba and knocks the kunai right out of his hand. Kiba holds his right hand in pain as he realizes that the chakram had cut him as well as disarm him.

Meanwhile, Akamaru and Kurami were engaged in a furious battle of claws and teeth. Each nin-dog was trying to gain the advantage over the other. Akamaru heard Kiba cry out in pain and it distracted him for a second. Kurami took advantage of the opportunity and sneaked behind the white ninken. She then lunged at him and bit down on his right shoulder. Akamaru yelps in pain from the attack. Kiba hears Akamaru's cry and it distracts him as well. Katsumi then activates her special jutsu: Pheromone Paralysis Genjutsu.

She releases her chakra in the form of pheromones that will be picked up by Kiba. Being part animal, he smells Katsumi's intoxicating scent and then realizes that he can't move. Akamaru looks on helplessly because Kurami has an iron jaw grip on his wound and won't let go.

Katsumi walks around Kiba and gently caresses his immobile body. She whispers in his ear, "This jutsu of mine has helped in the past with recruiting members for Master Matsuda. It uses pheromones to keep the target immobile while I seduce them with my feminine charms. Sadly, it only works on men." Katsumi puts his lips close to Kiba and whispers: "I think I'll take you with me, handsome." A sudden yelp of surprise from Kurami distracts Katsumi from Kiba.

Capt. Yamato had caught Kurami in his wooden arm extension. Before Katsumi could react, Yamato activated the Four Pillars Wood Prison to capture her. Once Katsumi was inside the chakra-coated prison, the genjutsu wore off and Kiba was free.


	15. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A love lost and a hero's dark side

While the other members of Team 1 were fighting, Naruto had moved Kakashi to a safe location away from the battle. He was in no condition to participate. Kakashi had expended over half of his chakra and could no longer use his chidori until his chakra was restored. Naruto entered the Nine Tails Chakra mode and immediately sensed that something was wrong. He looked over across the valley to his left and saw Sakura lying unconscious on the ground. Naruto then saw Takeshi wearing his black wolf mask- moving towards Hinata! Naruto rushed to help save his girlfriend from the villain's clutches. Naruto created a Rasenshuriken and threw it directly at Takeshi. He shouted, "Don't you touch her, you bastard!"

Takeshi simply stopped in his tracks and turned to meet the Rasenshuriken head on. He outstretched his right hand and completely absorbed the powerful jutsu attack. Takeshi said, "I was running low on chakra from our skirmish before. Thanks for the extra chakra." He then proceeded to pick up Hinata and hold her in his arms. Naruto shouted, "Let go of Hinata!" Underneath the mask, Takeshi said, "I'll never let go of her again." He then activated his Shakugan and the Paralyzing Ocular Jutsu.

Naruto's body started having multiple muscle spasms until he fell to the ground. Then Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Takeshi said, "It was a shadow clone. Where is the real one?" He looked up to see the real Naruto with his multiple chakra arms holding Rasengans.

Takeshi's left eye started to bleed from overuse. He quickly shifted Hinata to his left side and activated the power of his Rinnegan. Takeshi made Naruto slam into the ground by increasing the gravity around his body. He then shouted, "Takumi! Masaki! Come here now!" The large four armed merc ninja soon appeared and Takeshi handed the unconscious body of Hinata over to him. Masaki appeared as well and laughed at Naruto's misfortune. Naruto felt the immense pressure of Takeshi's jutsu and struggled to get up on his knees.

Takeshi then activated Planetary Devastation over the area where Team 1 was fighting. He also put his foot on top of Naruto's back. Takeshi said, "I'll offer you a choice: either chase after me or save the rest of your comrades. It's your decision." Takeshi then ordered Masaki to have his termites cover their escape by tunneling underground. They soon disappeared under the camouflage of an insect swarm.

After being released from Takeshi's jutsu, Naruto rushed towards the covered hole where the enemy had disappeared. He pounded on the ground and cried repeatedly, "Hinata! Hinata!" Then Naruto realized that his comrades were in trouble from the Planetary Devastation jutsu. He jumped in the air and created several Rasenshurikens with his chakra arms. Naruto then sent these Rasenshurikens flying into the central core of the powerful jutsu and ended it. With the threat over, Naruto felt something inside him snap and his demeanor changed instantly.

Sakura felt a hand shake her hard and she woke up from being unconscious. It was Sai and he was clutching his abdomen in pain. Sakura asked, "Sai, what happened?" Sai replied, "I fought with a powerful merc ninja. I won but he was able to pierce me with a poisoned kunai. I'm sorry that I could not make it here sooner. My movements were slowed down because of the poison." Sakura performed the Delicate Illness Extraction technique on Sai and then healed the wound.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Yamato were interrogating Katsumi about the location of the mercenary ninja hideout. Katsumi remained silent throughout all of their questions. Naruto suddenly appeared and used his chakra arms to restrain Yamato, Kiba and Akamaru. Yamato and Kiba shouted, "Naruto, what are you doing!?" Naruto did not pay attention to them as he shot out a chakra arm that grabbed tightly around Katsumi's neck. Naruto said darkly, "Tell me where they took Hinata right now or I _will_ kill you." A frightened Katsumi looked into Naruto's orange eyes and saw that they were like a blazing inferno - no sympathy or remorse for anything that got caught in its path.


	16. Chapter 10: Recovery and Reunion

Chapter 16: Recovery and Reunion

Sai and Sakura heard the commotion and ran over towards the noise. Sakura saw everything in an instant: Kiba and Yamato restrained, Naruto's chakra arm around Katsumi's throat. She shouted, "Naruto! What are you doing!?" Sai was equally surprised. He said, "I agree with Sakura. This is no way to treat comrades. Let them go, Naruto!" Naruto turned his head and shouted, "Shut up, both of you!" He sent two chakra arms into the ground and then both of them were caught after the arms erupted from underground. Sakura saw that Naruto's face was full of fury and rage.

Naruto shouted, "Do any of you care that Hinata has been captured and taken from us?" Kiba, Yamato, Sai and Sakura all flashed looks of utter shock. Kiba growled, "Naruto, which of the merc ninja took Hinata? I will tear them to shreds with Akamaru!" Akamaru barked in agreement. Naruto replied, "There was the leader in the black wolf mask. There were also two others- one with four arms and another that controlled insects." Yamato and Sai had looks of total surprise at this statement. Sai said, "I killed the four armed one." Yamato said, "I killed the one with the insects." They both asked, "How could they be alive?" Sakura said, "The Leader must have used the Revival Jutsu of the rinnegan. It allows the user to bring someone back to life who had died within a certain time frame."

Naruto's attention was turned towards Katsumi. He said, "I will ask you one more time. Where did they take Hinata?" Katsumi cried, "I do not know! They blindfolded me like all the other recruits when we went to the headquarters. It was a way of preventing information leaks if we were ever captured." Naruto pulled her close to him with her body against the bars of the cage. He said, "I don't believe you." Katsumi said, "Please! I am telling you the truth!" with a face full of tears.

Then she suddenly fainted and then regained consciousness. Ino's voice came out of Katsumi's body. Ino said, "Naruto, stop right now. She _is _telling the truth." Ino was about to say more when she was suddenly forced out of Katsumi's body. Everyone turned around to see Team 2 nearby with Kazuki among them. Naruto let go off Katsumi and deactivated his Nine Tails chakra mode. He stared at his hands as he realized what he had almost committed in rage.

Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Sai and Yamato were all freed and went to welcome the others. Sakura asked, "Ino, where is Shikamaru and who is this stranger?" Ino looked sadly at Sakura and replied, "We were ambushed and Shikamaru was captured. This man saved the rest of us." Shino said, "Kiba, you look terrible. Who put you through the ringer?" Kiba said, "What are you talking about? I am fine." Tenten said, "Who is that kunoichi in the wooden cage?" Yamato said, "That is a merc kunoichi who almost captured Kiba and Akamaru. She is imprisoned so that we can take her back to Konoha for questioning." Choji asked, "Where is Hinata?" Naruto answered, "Hinata was captured and I failed to save her." The Konoha 11 gathered together in their sorrow.

Kakashi walked up and saw Kazuki. He froze in his tracks. Sai noticed this action and asked, "What is wrong, Kakashi?" Kakashi replied, "It can't be… I recognize him from my ANBU days…" Kazuki saw Kakashi and said, "It has been a long time, Kakashi."


	17. Chapter 11: A covert connection

Chapter 11: A Covert Connection

Kakashi said, "Is it really you, Kazuki? I thought that you were dead." Yamato was nearby and also recognized Kazuki. He said, "Kazuki… alive…But how?" Sai asked, "What are you both talking about?"

Kazuki replied, "I will explain. My name is Kazuki Matsuda and I was once a part of the ANBU around the same time as Yamato and Kakashi. I was sent on a mission with them to search and capture mercenary ninja to bring them to justice. Things did not go as planned. During the fighting, I was separated from my group. The enemy was overwhelming our group, so they made a tactical retreat." Kakashi said, "It was hard for us to leave a comrade behind…" Yamato said, "We objected to our squad leader, but he refused to listen."

Kazuki continued: "After the ANBU left, I was taken prisoner. During my incarceration, I found out about a large scale operation in the works. I escaped my captors and sought any news about this scheme. I knew that if I contacted Konoha, then the mercs would never reveal their full plan. I staged one man raids on their operations. I was skilled enough to disrupt their activities single handed."

Sai asked for all three of them: "What was their plan?" Kazuki said, "I still do not know the full scope. However, I do know that the forces that ambushed you are just the tip of the iceberg." Kakashi flashed a look of surprise underneath his mask. He asked, "What would you say is the total strength of the enemy, Kazuki?"

Kazuki paused and answered, "If I had to estimate, I would say around 1,000 mercenary ninja." Sai, Yamato and Kakashi were caught off guard by this statement. Kakashi asked, "Mercenary ninja operate by the one holding the largest purse of money. How did all of these mercs agree to join in this operation?" Kazuki said, "I do not know. But I think there is someone who does." He motioned towards Katsumi in the wooden cage.

The Konoha 11 were gathered near the cage holding Katsumi. Sakura asked, "Ino, what happened to Might Guy and Rock Lee? And how did you all get here so fast?" Ino replied, "They were placed under a curse seal during the fighting. They will be fine after a few days of rest. The man who saved us used a large teleportation jutsu and brought us here. His name is Kazuki Matsuda."

Tenten said, "Everyone! There is something important that you should know. After we recovered from our ambush, Kazuki took us to check on the reinforcements from the Sand village. We discovered that the Land of Wind and Land of Rivers border has been compromised." Kiba asked, "What do you mean, Tenten?" Shino answered him, "There was a strong barrier jutsu preventing anyone from going into the Land of Rivers or out. My insects could not get through at all." Sakura said, "What about physical attacks? Did they do any damage?" Choji said, "I tried a barrage of punches in my super expansion form, but each time that I hit it, the barrier repaired itself." Ino said, "We can assume that the reinforcements from the Land of Lightning have also been blocked by this same barrier." Naruto said, "It sounds just like the barrier that Killer B and I broke through when we escaped from Turtle Island. I think that it was called the 36 layer self-replicating barrier."

Kakashi walked up to them and said, "Very observant of you, Naruto." The Konoha 11 turned around in surprise. Naruto asked, "Kakashi sensei, do you know about Hinata?" Kakashi replied, Yes, I understand the entire situation. How are you feeling, Naruto?" Naruto ran and hugged his beloved Sensei. He asked, "How did you feel when you lost Rin, Kakashi Sensei?" Kakashi was not prepared for Naruto's question and looked at him in surprise. He finally responded: "Naruto, I understand how you feel. When I lost Rin, I felt the entire world around me fall apart. I drew on my will to keep me from falling into a depression. Hinata's capture is a hard reality to grasp. But I know that she has always admired your inner strength and resolve to never give up. You need to do the same right now. We _will_ get Hinata and Shikamaru back." Naruto looked up at Kakashi with his deep blue eyes and said, "Thank you, Kakashi Sensei."


	18. Chapter 12: Imprisoned

Chapter 12: Imprisoned

Katsumi sat in the wooden cage and was still recovering from Naruto's rage against her. She glanced up and saw Yamato, Sai and Kazuki standing right outside. Katsumi was frightened by their sudden appearance but calmed down when she recognized Kazuki. She said, "I remember you… You are Kazuki, aren't you?"

Kazuki smirked and said, "It is nice to know that you remember me, Katsumi." Yamato asked, "Kazuki, you know this kunoichi?" Kazuki replied, "Yes. Once I was wounded after a fight with the mercs and her family helped heal me." Katsumi asked, "What will happen to me and Kurami?" She looked over to the black nin-dog who was still in Yamato's wooden arm extension.

Yamato said, "You will be taken back to Konoha where you will be questioned for information about these mercenary ninja. As for the nin-dog…" Sai continued the statement: "it is likely that the nin-dog will have to be dealt with before we transport you. We cannot take the risk of her attacking us with our guard down." Katsumi shouted, "Don't you hurt Kurami!" Kazuki asked, "Is it really necessary? I do not approve of this at all." He also noticed Katsumi's anger slowly building. Sai stepped toward Kurami with his tanto blade in hand.

Then the wooden cage shattered into splinters as Katsumi broke out and tackled Sai to the ground. She had him pinned and her sharp fingernails near his throat. Katsumi snarled, "I will accept being your prisoner and go willingly back to Konoha. But if you ever try to hurt Kurami again… you will regret it." Sai replied, "Is that a threat against me or all of us?" Katsumi answered with a growl: "This is a promise that I will keep and all of you should remember it."

Shikamaru awoke to find his arms and legs shackled to a cavern wall. He immediately began accessing his surroundings. Shikamaru noticed that the ground near him was very narrow and surrounded by a deep chasm. A single passageway led to the door on the other side. He also felt dripping water on his face and looked up to see numerous stalactites on the celing. A sudden dark laugh broke Shikamaru's concentration and Hisoka appeared before him.

Hisoka said, "Sorry about knocking you out. We cannot take any chances that you might escape and tell Konoha exactly where we are." Shikamaru asked, "Why did you capture me? What do you want?" Hisoka replied, "It is simple. I want information about Konoha and you are their most brilliant strategist. You of all people besides the Hokage herself would know everything about Konoha's forces and defenses." Shikamaru said, "What makes you think that I will tell you anything? We Leaf ninja do not betray our own!"

Hisoka drew a specialized syringe from his pocket and held it up for Shikamaru to see. Hisoka said, "This is a syringe that I invented myself. It has four vials of chemicals inside: one red, one blue, one green and one black. I can inject them all at once or one at a time. Each chemical corresponds to what damage it inflicts on the human body. If we ever get to the green, you will be begging me afterwards to use the black and end your suffering."

Hisoka moved closer to Shikamaru and pressed the needle against his carotid artery. Hisoka said, "Let's begin." He injected the blue chemical into Shikamaru and waited for the immediate reaction. Shikamaru's body began to turn deathly blue and his extremities felt like they were frostbitten. He tried to scream in pain but his vocal chords had frozen. Hisoka stood there and laughed maniacally while watching the spectacle.


	19. Chapter 13: Cloaked in Darkness

Chapter 19: Cloaked in Darkness

Shikamaru felt like he was being entombed in ice and there was nothing that he could do to prevent it. He was at the mercy of his interrogator. Hisoka grinned and said, "I think that is enough for now." He injected Shikamaru with a small amount of the red chemical. Hisoka said, "I am leaving to meet with my commander. Don't go anywhere." Shikamaru gasped for breath as he felt the warmth come back to his body.

Hisoka walked towards the doorway, his loud footsteps echoing in the chamber. He turned around before leaving and said, "By the way, those chemicals don't harm your body at all. It's all in your head. I will break your mind and then piece it back together. You will tell me everything that I want to know and there is nothing you can do about it." Hisoka laughed manically as he exited the torture room and his cloak flowed behind him It was the last thing that Shikamaru saw before he passed out.

Hinata awoke to find herself in a dark room with a throne in the center. She looked around and shouted, "Sakura! Naruto! Is anyone there?" The only sound she heard was the flickering of the numerous candles along the walls. Hinata still did not know what had happened. She only remembered falling unconscious after overusing her Byakugan.

Everything else was a blank for her memory. Hinata quickly realized that her hands were bound behind her back with thick rope. Her clear eyes darted around the room for a means of escape. She quickly stood up and found an open door about 50 feet away from her position. Her long dark blue hair flowed behind her as Hinata raced towards the exit.

Then she heard footsteps approaching and hid in one of the room's few dark corners. Hinata heard two men talking and stayed silent so that she could hear what they were saying. It was Capt. Hisoka and Takeshi wearing his balck wolf mask entering the throne room.

Takeshi asked, "Capt. Hisoka, how did your squad fare against the Leaf?" Hisoka answered, "We were doing well until there was interference from that wretched archer again. I managed to accomplish something: the capture of Shikamaru Nara, the Leaf's most brilliant strategist." Takeshi praised Hisoka and asked how the interrogation was proceeding.

Hisoka said, "He is fighting with all his strength, but it will be futile. My methods wear down the mind before I resort to physical pain." Takeshi said, "Very well. You are ordered to continue but you may not kill him. We need information about the Leaf." Hisoka agreed and asked how Takeshi's squad had done in battle.

Takeshi replied, "It was not similar to your encounter at all. Most of my men were defeated by two kunoichi and I had to revive Takumi and Masaki after they were killed. Katsumi was taken prisoner. I could not free her in time. I did come back with a prize: a kunoichi with the Byakugan.

She was able to deflect 3,000 kunai by herself. When she was unconscious after overusing it, I knocked out the other kunoichi and captured her. However, I fought with a persistent annoying shinobi wearing a orange jumpsuit… He put up quite a struggle." Hisoka listened to his commander and said, "May I ask why you took this kunoichi? What can she offer us and our agenda?"

Hinata was enraged by hearing about Shikamaru's capture and Takeshi's fight with Naruto. She silently clenched her fist, grounded her teeth and furrowed her brow until Hinata could not hold the rage in anymore. She ran from out of the shadows and delivers a powerful spin hook kick to Hisoka that sends him flying into the cavern wall. One of his sai blades fell off Hisoka and was lying on the ground.

Hinata used her feet to flip the blade to her hands and was able to cut the thick rope. She activated her Byakugan and took a fighting stance. Hinata shouted, "What did you do to my friends? What did you do to Naruto? Answer me or I will make you talk!" Takeshi was 20 paces away from Hinata and said, "There is your answer, Captain. I trust you will remember this demonstration of the Hyuga Clan's fighting prowess." Hisoka staggered to his feet with a bloodied face caused by the impact with the wall. He shouted angrily, "you damn Leaf kunoichi. I will kill you for that!"

Before Hisoka or Hinata moved, Takeshi suddenly appeared between them via teleportation. Underneath the black wolf mask, Takeshi's eyes narrowed at Hisoka. He said, "She is my prisoner and you will not touch her. She will receive punishment for assaulting you." Takeshi then turned his attention towards Hinata and said, "Don't worry about your friends. I merely roughed them up a bit. They are still alive. As for your friend in orange… the last time I saw him was on the ground desperately trying to save you. He might be dead, considering how fiercely he fought against my attacks."

Hinata shed a few tears and angrily shouted, "I don't believe you!" She charged at Takeshi and launched a series of jabs at his chakra points. Takeshi blocked her attacks using the Gentle fist style as well. Then he delivered a blow to Hinata's stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Hinata crumpled to the ground and Takeshi secured her hands with bonds made from chakra. He said, Hisoka, go and continue your interrogation. The prisoner has been punished for her assault against you. Leave now." Hisoka stormed out of the room in silent anger and closed the door behind hm.

After Hisoka closed the door and his footsteps faded away, Takeshi turned to Hinata and ran to her side. She had recovered from the blow but was gasping in pain. He held Hinata in his arms and whispered in her ear: "I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I would never do that to you. I had to look strong in front of Hisoka. He has most of the mercenary ninja supporting him already. If I don't prove my status as leader constantly, I will have a mutiny on my hands."

Hinata regained her breath and listened to Takeshi's words. She asked, "Why are you doing this against the Leaf?" Takeshi made Hinata turn towards him and look straight into his eyes. Hinata's clear eyes stared at the eyes beneath the black wolf mask. They were not the eyes of a murderer. They were the eyes of a man in pain. Takeshi said, "I know what you are thinking, but I am not a villain who wants to create destruction and chaos. I may be cloaked in darkness, but I am still human with a caring heart."

Takeshi took off the mask so that Hinata could see his real face. Takeshi's face was tan and he had long black hair. His Shakugan and Rinnegan had deactivated to reveal two shining black eyes. They changed to a deep blue color. He had a scar running across his right eye. He said, "The reason that I am fighting the Leaf is because what happened to _her_… They took her away from me.

She was my shining light. My life without her became devoid of anything except darkness. Until today, when I saw you in the valley." Takeshi held Hinata's head to his chest as tears fell from his face. He said, "You remind me so much of her... her eyes, her hair… her voice…" Hinata was amazed at this human emotion from a mercenary ninja and felt sympathy for him. She thought: "_Who was this woman that he had lost? Why does he blame the Leaf Village?_ _Who is this shinobi?_"


	20. Chapter 14: Hidden secrets revealed

Chapter 14: Hidden secrets revealed

Hisoka had only pretended to walk away and had heard his commander's words. It was almost time to make his move. He walked down into the torture chamber where Shikamaru was being held. Hisoka wore a long white cloak over his dark green uniform. It flowed behind him as he walked towards Shikamaru with his thick boots. He pulled the special syringe from his pocket. Hisoka saw that Shikamaru was unconscious and injected the red chemical into his body. Shikamaru immediately awoke and felt like his entire body was inside a furnace. His skin was charred and it became harder for him to breathe.

Hisoka said, "Nice to see that you are awake. There will be no relief for you unless you answer my questions." Shikamaru turned to Hisoka and defiantly replied, "Go to hell. I will never tell you anything. No matter how much you torture me." Hisoka said, "I have only given you 10% of this drug. Now you will feel the 100% effect." He injected Shikamaru with the entire vial of the red chemical. Shikamaru fought against the pain until he could not bear it anymore. He let out a blood curdling scream as his mind began to tear at the seams from this realistic pain.

Hinata asked, "Who was your wife and why do you see so much of her in me? Why do you blame the Leaf for her death?" Takeshi replied, "Her name was Mizuki and she was part of your clan- the Hyuga. When I fell in love with her, my life was complete. We married and moved to a house on the outskirts of Konoha. Everything was bliss for us, especially with my child about to be born. But that one night…

I came back to the house from collecting firewood in the forest. I opened the door and saw Mizuki lying in a pool of blood and her stomach cut open. My unborn child was lying next to her with its throat cut. I stayed by Mizuki's side until she died in my arms. Then I gathered my weapons and my uniform to hunt down the villain. I eventually found him behind a waterfall in the forest, We clashed but I was not strong enough. He slashed my right eye and ruined it. The villain also left another slash on my cheek. He then disappeared and I went back to the house.

I wondered, "Who would do this to me and my family?" Then I saw that the villain had carved the Leaf's symbol on the front door. I could not believe it. After all this time, they still hated me for my lineage. I eventually found Hisoka who was leading some merc ninja and quickly assumed control. I have dedicated my life to seeking justice for my family and getting revenge on the Leaf." Hinata was horrified by what had happened to Takeshi's family. She said, "I am sorry for the loss of your wife and child. But the Leaf would never do something like this." Takeshi looked at Hinata and asked, "Are you sure? Will you stand there and tell me that your clan has no dark secrets? What about the Uchiha? They live for violence and killing. Especially each other,"

Team 1 and Team 2 had finally made it back to Konoha with Katsumi as their prisoner. Kazuki accompanied the others to the Hokage's office while Yamato and Sai took Katsumi and Kurami to the ANBU HQ. There was a full moon out and it shone down upon the Leaf Village. Shizune was informed of what happened but said that Tsunade was already asleep. She would be informed about the matter in the morning. Kazuki asked Kakashi: "If Katsumi did not know about the merc ninja's HQ, why bring her back to Konoha?" Kakashi replied: "ANBU has changed slightly in its tactics of interrogation. They will use a shinobi with mind jutsu to probe through her memories. They also might threaten Kurmai if Katsumi refuses to tell them any information." Kazuki's eyes widened in surprise at this remark. He said, "Those fools! Everyone! Come with me now!" Kazuki ran off to the ANBU headquarters and the others followed behind.

When they arrived at the entrance, the doorway was torn apart and numerous ANBU were lying on the ground with serious wounds. Sakura and Ino said, "We will stay behind and heal these ANBU. Everyone else, go on ahead." The small group proceeded into the compound. When they reached the center, all of them were completely surprised and shocked at what they saw. Katsumi was no longer the kunoichi that they had met in the valley. She had pointed ears, sharpened claws on her hands and feet. Katsumi also had a long bushy tail trailing behind her. Her face was elongated into a canine snout and her teeth were bared at them. Katsumi let out a blood chilling howl and everyone knew in that moment: she was a jinchuuriki.


	21. Chapter 15 The fury of a Wolf

Chapter 15: The Fury of a Wolf

Naruto took action immediately and shouted, "Everyone! Scatter!" The small group spread out across the open area and kept their distance from Katsumi. Kakashi said, "Yamato, take Sai and bring these wounded back to Sakura and Ino for healing." Yamato and Sai then went to retrieve the wounded ANBU only to find themselves blocked by Katsumi.

Tenten used her barrage of kunai and other weapons to deter Katsumi from attacking them. Katsumi turned away from Yamato and Sai. She then leaped into the air and swatted all the weapons away with her large wolf tail. Choji activated his Super expansion jutsu and used his large hands in an attempt to restrain Katsumi after she landed on the ground. Katsumi used her long claws to puncture Choji's hands and stop his attack.

Shino used Choji's attack as a distraction for his insects to surround and envelop Katsumi. However, Katsumi's heightened sense of hearing alerts her to the danger and she evades Shino's repeated attacks. Naruto shouts, "Choji! Tenten! Yamato! Sai! Shino! Go outside with Sakura and Ino! Block her escape from the front entrance! Kazuki, Kiba, Kakashi and me can handle her!" Naruto activated numerous shadow clones as a cover for the others to retrieve the wounded and leave the area. Katsumi ripped through the clones with her sharp claws at an amazing speed. The four Leaf ninja soon found themselves alone against the fury of this unknown jinchuuriki.

Akamaru saw Kurami lying on the ground away from Katsumi against the wall. The black nin-dog was severely beaten and whimpering in pain. Akamaru alerted Kiba and he ordered Akamaru to keep Kurami save. Kiba then prepared himself for a fight by activating the Four Legged technique. Kakashi asked Kazuki, "Did you know that she was a jinchuuriki?" Kazuki replied, "Can we talk about this later, Kakashi? Maybe when we are not avoiding being torn apart?"

Naruto activated his Nine Tails chakra mode and said, "We should restrain her before she escapes and does damage to the village." Kazuki activated one of his special ninjutsus: fire and lightning armor. Flames covered his body with streaks of lightning pulsating from it. Naruto noticed and thought : _it looks similar to the Raikage's lightning armor_. Kiba asked, "Is that armor really necessary?" Kazuki replied, "You saw what Katsumi was capable of on her own. Now imagine that ferocity tenfold or more."

Kiba nodded and understood the situation. All four of them charged at Katsumi and then split into two groups. Naruto went with Kazuki and Kakashi with Kiba. Katsumi's attention was divided and lashed out whenever they came too close. She then created a pack of wolves from her chakra and unleashed them at Kiba and Kakashi. Kiba called for Akamaru and they used Fang over Fang together. Kakashi used his taijustu skills and a kunai to defeat the attacking wolves.

Kazuki activated Spiraling Flames and blew a ring of fire around Katsumi. This ring of fire constantly moved and prevented Katsumi from escaping. He used wind nature to make the flames stronger. Katsumi countered the trap by digging underground. She reappeared next to Kazuki and held him by the throat one-handed. Naruto came from behind with his numerous chakra arms and grabbed her arms and legs. Katsumi viciously head-butted Naruto, causing him to let go of her. Kazuki quickly realized what he had to do. He teleported over to Kurami, picked her up and ran back to Katsumi. Naruto repeated his earlier attack but kept Katsumi at a distance.

In their connected subconscious, Naruto asked, "Why are you doing this?" Katsumi replied, "I just got so angry when they hurt Kurami… Please, you have to let me leave… Naruto said, "Why should I let you leave? You came willingly as our prisoner. Now you want to escape?" Katsumi said, "My secret mission was to disable the ANBU headquarters and then return back to the hideout. You don't understand. I have to go back otherwise… they will kill my family."

Naruto felt compassion for Katsumi and hugged her as she sobbed. Katsumi cried, "They forced me to join their ranks by taking my family hostage. I had no choice but to fight against the Leaf." Naruto said, "I did not know that. Calm down and we will rescue your family." Katsumi looked at Naruto with green eyes filled with tears and said, "Thank you".

Kazuki saw Katsumi return to her normal form and brought Kurami over to her. Naruto let go of Katsumi and she embraced her beloved nin-dog. Kakashi and Kiba also came over after finished dealing with the chakra wolves. Kakashi asked, "Is she a threat anymore to the village?" Kiba looked at the two of them and said, "No. She is just a kunoichi who would go to hell and back for her ninken."


	22. Chapter 16: Darkness and Light

Chapter 22: Darkness and Light

(I will have Naruto's perspective next chapter.)

Hinata answered, "You do have a point. There was the Hyuga affair with Uncle Hizashi and the annihilation of the Uchiha clan by Itachi Uchiha (except Sasuke). Did you get a glimpse at the murderer's face?" Takeshi said "No, he was wearing a fox mask the entire time."

Hinata said, "Can I ask you something? The ninja in the orange jumpsuit… is he really dead?" Takeshi replied, "No, he is not. I lied in order for you to attack me and for Hisoka to leave the room. Before I carried you off, he and the others were alive." Hinata smiled and said, "I am glad for that news. But what will happen to me and Shikamaru?" Takeshi answered, "He is being interrogated by Hisoka. I can only keep him alive and nothing more. He is Hisoka's prisoner and my hands are tied. As for you, no one will harm you or they will have to deal with me."

Takeshi cut the chakra thread binding Hinata's hands. He continued to speak: "You are free to walk around the HQ, but _don't go outside_. I can only guarantee your safety inside. If you venture outside, the merc ninja will have no choice but to kill you. They are under Hisoka's command and not mine." Hinata nodded her head to show that she understood Takeshi's warning.

Takeshi stood up, put his mask back on, and sat in the throne. He said, "You should go, Hinata. You probably hate me for what I have done to you. It is better that you leave and I stay in the darkness." He used a gust of wind nature to blow out all of the candles in the room except one, Hinata takes the candle in her hands and places it near Takeshi. She said, "In order to feel hate, you must rip out all of the virtue inside you. I do not hate you, Takeshi. I feel sympathy for what you have experienced. But you will always be in darkness unless you look toward the light." Hinata touched Takeshi's cheek underneath the mask with her hand and looked at him with her clear eyes. She said, "I can see that you are still a righteous man beneath all of that hatred and pain. But let me ask you: 'would Mizuki love you if she could see you now?' Remember the man that you used to be, the man that she loved." Hinata walked out of the room, leaving Takeshi to his thoughts.

She quickly discovered that the underground HQ was a labyrinth of passageways and tunnels. Hinata used the Byakugan and saw a large amount of people in a chamber down several flights of stone stairs. Hinata could not believe her eyes at what she saw at the bottom. It was a large mining quarry with families being enslaved to mine gold and other precious materials. Hinata ducked down in fear of being spotted and saw Hisoka standing with several mercenary ninja holding whips and other weapons.

One of the merc ninja said to Hisoka, "Some of the workers are complaining about meager food rations. Should we teach them some manners, sir?" Hisoka did not answer the man and his eyes singled out a pretty kunoichi around Hinata's age with long brown hair. His men drag the female ninja to Hisoka all the while she is fighting against them. Hisoka grabs her long hair and says, "Some fight in this one. I will definitely enjoy her company."

Then a muscular shinobi confronts Hisoka and knocks out his men with a shovel. He shouts, "Mariko! Run! Get out of-" Hisoka stabbed him with one of his sai blades in the heart and flung Mariko at the youth's dead body. Mariko cries over the body until she grips the sai blade and pulls it out. Hisoka 's back was turned to Mariko as she shouted, "He was my brother, you monster!" Mariko moves in to strike Hisoka from behind.

Hisoka whips around, blocks the attack and stabs her with the other sai blade in the throat. Hisoka whispered in her ear, "There is something about the art of killing that makes me feel so alive. How about a kiss before you go, my dear?" He kisses her blood soaked lips and then dumps her lifeless body on the ground. Hisoka shouts, "Now, all of you get back to work with only one meal per day! There should be no more food complaints with two less mouths to feed." Hinata watched the carnage and shuddered in horror. She thought, _That man is not human, but evil incarnate. I need to get Shikamaru out of here before it is too late_.

She quickly found Shikamaru with her Byakugan, broke through a lock encased in chakra and entered the chamber. A few seconds later, a white cloak also went down the same corridor. Shikamaru looked terrible, like he had been through a gauntlet of pain. He looked up and said in surprise: "Hinata? What are you doing here?" Hinata replied, "No time to explain. I need to get you out of here." She broke the chains with her gentle fist taijutsu.

Shikamaru said, "I am sorry, Hinata. I told him everything about Konoha's defenses. The pain was too much to bear." Hinata answered, "It is not your fault. Let's get you out of here." Shikamaru's eyes widened and shouted, "Hinata, look out! He's-" Shikamaru pulled Hinata behind him before receiving a hard blow that sent him falling into the deep chasm below. Hinata shouted, "Shikamaru! I-" Hisoka injected the green chemical from his special syringe into Hinata's neck. He whispered into her ear, "You are now under my control, Hyuga. Welcome to your new home, my dear. It is time that we move ahead with our plan and you will aid us against Konoha."


	23. Chapter 17: A Hidden Family Secret

Chapter 17: A Hidden Family Secret

Naruto watched as Kiba accompanied Katsumi back to his house to treat Kurami's wounds. He had told Kazuki and Kakashi about what Katsumi had told him in his subconscious. Kazuki suspected that she had not joined the merc ninja willingly. He had remembered Katsumi as a fierce fighter with a loving heart. Kakashi saw Kazuki's eyes change back to their original hazel color.

He said, "you are the one who warned the village near the Land of Lightning before it was attacked." Kazuki replied, "Yes. Although I could not prevent the attack, I helped the villagers survive it." Naruto asked, "Kakashi Sensei, will you come with me to the Hyuga compound? I want to talk to Hinata's father." Kakashi responded, "Sorry, Naruto. I am going to have a talk myself with the ANBU commander and find out why this whole thing happened with Katsumi." He then disappeared via teleportation. Kazuki agreed to go with Naruto and he was glad that someone would accompany him.

They reached the Hyuga compound in 5 minutes and knocked on the gate. Hiashi Hyuga received them in his study and asked, "Naruto, I know that Hinata went with you on a mission from the Hokage. Where is she?" It was more than just a simple request, it was a demand. Despite his renown and combat expertise, Hiashi had always kept an eye on Naruto whenever he was with Hinata. Naruto gulped down his throat before answering. After all, he was able to tell Hiashi one of a parent's greatest fears. Naruto replied, "Hinata was captured by the merc ninja we were collecting information about. I desperately tried to save her but I failed. I thought that you should hear from me personally and not from Lady Tsunade."

Hiashi looked at Naruto intensely, staring him down with his clear eyes. Then his gaze softened and Hiashi said, "I know that you care for my daughter very much, Naruto. I believe that you did your best to rescue her. I thank you for telling me in person." Naruto said, "Don't worry, Hiashi. We will get Hinata back!" Hiashi welcomed Naruto's promise.

Then he spotted the symbol on Kazuki's outfit. He pointed to Kazuki and angrily shouted, "You! Get out now! Your very presence connects the Hyugas with those wretched Uchihas!" Naruto was surprised by Hiashi's behavior and asked Kazuki: "What does he mean, Kazuki? About the Hyugas being connected with the Uchiha through you?" Kazuki replied, "I will tell you, Naruto. He is referring to my parents: Mitsuo Uchiha and Hitomi Hyuga."

Naruto said, "Kazuki, you're half Hygua and Uchiha!? I have never heard those names before. Why doesn't everyone know about this?" Hiashi interrupted, "Their names were removed from the records by both clans. I voted against the idea because Hitomi was a relative of my wife, Hinata's mother." Naruto said, "Kazuki, tell me more about your parents."

Kazuki continued: "My father, Mitsuo, grew up with Hitsomi and both of them became great shinobi. Myfather rescued my mother when she was in a top secret mission and cornered by merc ninja. They soon fell in love, but knew that their clans would never accept the relationship. They eloped away together and had two sons: my bother Takeshi and I. My parents adopted the last name Matsuda in order to keep my brother and I being ostracized. Everything was fine with life in the village: going to the Academy, becoming genin, going on missions… until our kekkei genkai awakened during our Chunin exams."

Hiashi interrupted, "Both clans were furious about this unexpected union of our two bloodlines. The heads of both clans protested to the 3rd Hokage about the issue. This was before the Fourth Hokage took over for the Third." Naruto was confused about something. He asked, "How did both clans know that you and Takeshi were part Hyuga and Uchiha just from your kekkei genkai?"

Kazuki activated his Shakugan and answered Naruto: "I am sure that Hiashi will agree with me that the Sharingan came from the Byakugan. The Shakugan is my kekkei genkai. It is the missing link between the two dojutsu. It has the red pupil of the Sharingan and the pulsing veins of the Byakugan. It only takes a close look to see the obvious." Naruto looked closely at Kazuki's dojutsu and thought; _I think I have seen that dojutsu before. I will confirm after we leave here. _Naruto asked Hiashi, "What did the Third Hokage do about the situation?"

Hiashi replied, "He first attempted to reconcile the two clans and make them accept the two boys as members of each one. The clans obviously refused this suggestion and their constant fighting over the issue led him to a hasty decision."

Kazuki said, "The Third ordered my family to live on the outskirts of Konoha in order to appease the Hyuga and the Uchiha clan. It was that decision which unintentionally caused the deaths of my parents. An unknown assassin attacked my house one night and killed my parents. He must have been highly skilled to kill them, because my parents were Jonin rank shinobi. I tried to protect them and he left this scar on my back." Kazuki removed his jacket to reveal three long gashes on his back. He said, "I don't know why he let me live. But I remember his face being completely covered by a fox mask."

Naruto said, "My parents were also killed by the actions of a masked man named Obito Uchiha. It was difficult growing up alone with no parents. You had your brother at least, Kazuki."

Kazuki said, "I did not have him for long. My brother eventually left the village after his wife was murdered and I have not seen him since. I heard that he had died several years ago. After losing my parents, the Hokage allowed me to be tutored with his son Azuma and move back into the village. Despite everything, I fell into depression. Then I came upon a book called _The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja_ and it inspired me to become the shinobi that I am today."Naruto was surprised by this statement and exclaimed, "That is the same book written by my sensei, Jiraya, one of the legendary Sannenin." Hiashi had them leave his home and shut the door behind him. It was only then that the proud Hyuga broke down and cried about his daughter's misfortune

Naruto said to Kazuki: "I can't believe that both clans treated your family so badly. It reminds me of how the villagers used to hate me for being the Nine Tails jinchuuriki." Kazuki replied, "I have learned to accept their hate and move forward with my life. By proving myself, I can overcome it and change their opinion of my family."

Naruto activated his Shadow clone jutsu and had his numerous clones throw kunai at Kazuki. Kazuki was alarmed by the attack and used the Amaterasu Trigram defense. Kazuki shouted, "Why did you attack me, Naruto?" Naruto replied, "I had to confirm that I had seen that jutsu before- on the guy that took Hinata away." Kazuki stopped in his tracks and said, "It can't be… there is only one other person with the Shakugan- my brother, Takeshi Matsuda."


	24. Chapter 18: An unexpected romance

Chapter 18: An unexpected romance

Kiba opened the door to his house and Katsumi walked inside. She carried Kurami in her arms while Kiba and Akamaru followed behind her. Kiba shouted, "Hana! We need you to help with an injured ninken!" Hana came running out of her study and saw the injured Kurami. She asked no questions when it came to saving an animal. There would be time for that later. Hana ordered, "Kiba, show our guest to the operating table and have her place the ninken there. I believe that I will need to deal with those bruises and contusions right away."

Kiba did as he was told, but Katsumi had a concerned look on her face. Kiba noticed and said to her, "Don't worry. My sister Hana is the best veterinarian that I know." Katsumi said, "Thank you. Is there any place where we can talk alone?" Kiba replied, "Yes, we can in my room." Akamaru sat by the table and watched as Hana began her work after they left. They went inside and sat on Kiba's bed. Katsumi saw the condition of the room: it was untidy to say the least. The bed sheets were ruffled and dog hair all over them. The floor had numerous scratch marks on it. Kiba saw her wandering eyes and said, "Sorry for the mess. I did not know that I would have company over." Katsumi replied, "It is all right. I am used to sleeping with a ninken."

Kiba said, "Naruto told me why you attacked me and Akamaru in the valley." Katsumi looked at Kiba with her green eyes and asked, "Are you angry with me, Kiba?" Kiba answered, "I am not angry, Katsumi. How can you be angry with someone who was forced to fight or see her family killed?" Katsumi was so happy with his response that she hugged Kiba. Kiba did not expect it, but he also wrapped his arms around her. Katsumi whispered in his ear: "You know… I was not lying back in the valley. I was going to take you back with me… to help me free my family." Kiba asked, "How would we get there if you don't know the way?" Katsumi thought for a moment and replied, "Kurami might be able to recognize the scents of various things that would lead us to the hideout."

They both broke off the embrace and sat apart from each other. Kiba said, "That sounds like a great idea. We will go when Kurami is healed. Then we will get your family back, Katsumi." Katsumi asked, "What about Akamaru? Wasn't he wounded where Kurami bit his shoulder?" Kiba replied, "He is fine. Sakura and Ino stopped the bleeding. I was able to stitch up the wound with sterile thread. After so many years of watching my sister, I picked up a few things."

Kiba paused and continued: "The first time I saw you in the valley, I could not believe my eyes. I had never met any other kunoichi with a ninken besides my mother and sister. I knew that there was something different about you when you were able to beat the tar out of me. How long have you known that you were a jinchuuriki?" Katsumi answered, "I have known all my life. It was done in order to save my life from a deadly illness. But I wasn't lonely because I was a jinchuuriki. My village eventually accepted me as one of its best shinobi. However, I was lonely when it came to love. No boy wanted to date a jinchuuriki. For a long time, I wondered what was wrong with me."

Kiba couldn't take it anymore and turned Katsumi around to face his steely eyes. He said, "There is nothing wrong with you, Katsumi. You are a beautiful kunoichi and anyone who rejected you is an idiot." His hands gently touched her cheeks that had her clan's mark: an upward orange fang. Kiba continued speaking: "Even though we hardly know each other, I can't fight this feeling inside me. There are some beautiful girls in Konoha: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata… But none of them make me feel a connection like you do. I can't explain it. It is just something… primal." Katsumi cried after hearing Kiba's words. She had never felt this way before: they were tears of happiness. Kiba leaned into Katsumi and gently kissed her on the lips. Katsumi kissed Kiba back with her arms wrapped tightly around him and her orange hair being brushed through by his strong hands.


	25. Chapter 19: Betrayal and Discovery

Chapter 19: Betrayal and Discovery

Capt. Hisoka walked into the dark throne room, still lit by the single candle that Hinata moved. Takeshi saw Hisoka kneel before him and said, "Hisoka… I have been thinking… maybe we should abandon our campaign against Konoha. Maybe target only small villages and nations instead?" Hisoka stood up abruptly, glared at Takeshi and replied, "NO. I knew that kunoichi must have persuaded you to betray us. I will not allow it. We have come too far just to back out now. I now have command over all of our ninja. I am taking control of this army from you, Takeshi." He drew his dual tanto-like blades. Takeshi stepped off the throne and drew out his large Nodachi sword from a scabbard on his back, gripping it with his metal armored hands. Takeshi activated his Shakugan and Rinnegan and said, "I always knew that this day would come, Hisoka."

Hisoka had changed his weapons so that he could hold them in his hands, making them more deadly. He raced forward, with the intent of cutting Takeshi in two. Takeshi held out the massive sword in front of him and kept Hisoka at bay. Hisoka was not deterred and continued to attack with incredible speed. Takeshi countered with equal agility and the clashing blades left showers of sparks from impact. Takeshi's Nodachi sword suddenly knocks Hisoka's blades from his hands and he falls to his knees. Hisoka has several cuts on his body but no fatal wounds. Beneath the wolf mask, Takeshi asked, "Did you really believe that you could take me down by yourself?" Hisoka had an evil grin and replied, "Who says that I'm alone?"

Takeshi suddenly felt that he was in danger and acted on instinct. He channeled fire chakra using chakra flow into his Nodachi sword and the flames coming off lit the area around him. Takeshi found himself surrounded by hundreds of termites. He activated a special jutsu: Flaming whirlwind and spun his sword over his head at an incredible speed. The movement created a swirling vortex of fire that incinerated all of the insects. Takeshi jumped backward and landed on top of the throne. He said, "Very clever, Hisoka. You distracted me while Masaki's insects surrounded us." Masaki appeared out from the shadows next to Hisoka and said, "Sorry, boss. But Hisoka has promised us more than just our share of the gold in the mines. We want something more…rewarding." As Masaki was talking, Takumi appeared behind Takeshi and grabbed him with his four arms.

Takeshi struggled against him and managed to form the hand sign for Shinra Tensei. The blast was close range and threw Takumi back against the cavern wall. Takeshi plunged the Nodachi sword into his heart and Takumi was dead. Takeshi then used universal pull on Masaki and removed his soul with the rinnegan's mind reading jutsu. Hisoka stands up and says, "I know why you brought that kunoichi here. She reminded you of your Mizuki, didn't she?" Takeshi said in surprise, "I never told you my wife's name… how do you know it?" Hisoka said, "I have something to show you, Takeshi." He activated the Shakugan in his eye and used the Paralyzing Ocular jutsu on Takeshi. Takeshi falls onto the cavern floor with his face looking up at Hisoka.

Hisoka said, "I know what you are thinking: 'how did I acquire the Shakugan?' The truth is that I stole it from you, Takeshi." In an instant, everything clicked inside Takeshi's mind: Mizuki's name, his missing Shakugan… He shouted in anger, "I'll kill you, Hisoka!" Hisoka grinned and replied, "So, you have finally figured it out. After all this time, the man who has served under you all these years is the one who gutted your wife and killed your unborn son. I'm also the same man who killed your parents all those years ago."

Takeshi shouted, "WHY? Why did you kill my loved ones and deceive me all this time?" Hisoka said, "It was all to get you to rebel against Konoha and join me. By leaving the Leaf symbol on your house, I convinced you to defect and come right into my arms. I used the hatred you experienced from the Hyuga and Uchiha clans against you. I needed you to help establish this large mercenary ninja enterprise. After all, you were the one who found the large deposit of gold in the mine. You were the one who tracked down and captured Sasuke Uchiha. You brought that kunoichi to the hideout- she will be _very useful_ to the men."

Takeshi thought the worst and said, "What did you do with Hinata? If any of those thugs touch her, I will follow you wherever you go and make you pay dearly." Hisoka replied, "Don't worry. I injected my green chemical into her. She is under my control and will give my troops a great advantage in battle- as their commander underneath me." Takeshi asked, "What do you plan to do, Hisoka?"

Hisoka said, "I have my own score to settle with Konoha. I am leaving with the army right now. Everything is ready. I have already sent a message ahead to direct them to this very hideout. They will find you and you will take the fall for everything that we have done." Hisoka took the wolf mask off Takeshi's face and smashed it with his foot. Then he walked out of the room with a swirl of his white cloak. Takeshi lay his face on the ground and thought, "_How could I have been so blind not to see the truth all this time?"_ The last thing he heard before blacking out was the thundering footsteps of 700 mercenary ninja. The remaining 200 mercenary ninja would stay behind in the stronghold to make it look convincing for the Leaf that they were still there.

Shikamaru could not believe that he had survived that fall into the chasm. He used Azuma's chakra blades to stab into the cavern wall and reduce the speed of his fall. Shikamaru was about to climb back up to the top when he saw a narrow passageway cutting into a hidden room at the bottom of the chasm. He decided to check it out in order to see what was going on with these mercenary ninja. Shikamaru made his way slowly through the small space and found himself face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was completely in chains trying to break them with lightning chakra. It looked like he had been cutting through them gradually but they were still intact since the chains made from materials found in the mine.

Sasuke finally noticed Shikamaru and said, "You know I can get out anytime that I want." Shikamaru replied, "Drop the act, Sasuke and admit that you need help getting out of there." Begrudgingly, Sasuke admitted that his lightning chakra was not strong enough to break the chains. Shikamaru asked, "How did they capture you?" Sasuke tells him that Takeshi challenged him to a duel and he lost. Sasuke said, "I have never seen such swordsmanship equal or better than my own. Then he knocked me out with that dojutsu of his. Another merc ninja came and took my DNA from me while I was chained here–he said that he would give it to his troops.

Shikamaru says, "I would not lose any sleep if I left you here, considering your villainous deeds in the past. But you did assist the Shinobi Alliance in the Fourth Ninja War and you stated that you wanted to help save Konoha. Like it or not, I need your help to stop these merc ninja." Shikamaru activates Shadow strangle jutsu and uses it to pull Sasuke free from the chains. After brushing himself off, Sasuke says: "When do we start?"


	26. Chapter 20: A Plan of Action

Chapter 20: A Plan of Action

Tsunade slammed her desk in anger after Shizune had told her the report from the two teams. The blow left a visible large crack in the thick wooden desk. She said, "Hinata and Shikamaru captured? Most of the ANBU wounded? A new jinchuuriki? What on earth is going on?" Team 1 and Team 2 were present in the Hokage's office. Might Guy and Rock Lee had finally recovered from the curse marks. Kiba and Katsumi were next to each other with Kurami and Akamaru behind them. Kazuki was standing between Kakashi and Naruto.

Kakashi asked, "What is our plan of action, Tsunade?" Tsunade motioned that Shizune would inform them of their plan. Shizune said, "With most of the ANBU incapacitated, we can only assume that these merc ninja might attack Konoha. Security will be tightened in order to ensure the safety of the villagers. However, at the same time, we cannot allow the capture of two prominent shinobi go without retribution. It would make Konoha look weak within the League of Shinobi. We have received an anonymous tip about the hideout of these merc ninja. A squad of 500 Leaf shinobi will be assembled and all of you will join it." Rock Lee and Might Guy were pumped up and ready for some action.

Naruto was confused and asked, "What's the League of Shinobi, Shizune?" Sakura replied for Shizune: "You idiot! The League of Shinobi is an international organization of ninja formed after the Fourth Ninja War from the ranks of the Shinobi Alliance. Each Kage is responsible for his/her own nation but must meet together in council when one of the five nations is attacked in any way." Tsunade said, "Exactly right, Sakura. This is why I am leaving soon to meet with the other Kages. These merc ninja might prove to be a threat for all the ninja nations. You are all dismissed."

Tenten said, "I am going to sharpen all of my ninja tools." She ran out of the room with excitement. Might Guy and Rock Lee went to do some intense training together. Sakura accompanied Ino to the hospital to check on the wounded ANBU. Shino went to rapidly create more powerful insects using his clan's secret jutsu. Choji went to go see his father before they departed. Sai went with Captain Yamato to discuss what had happened in the valley. They were certain that their adversaries would meet them on the battlefield again. Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba, Katsumi, Kazuki and the two ninken were the only ones left in Tsunade's office.

Katsumi stepped forward with Kurami by her side. She said, "Fifth Hokage, I am the new jinchuuriki. I am sorry for my attack on the ANBU. I was under orders and if I did not obey, my family would be killed. I also let my rage get the best of me after I saw them beat Kurami. I want to make amends for what I did. Kurami can help the squad locate the hideout so that they won't get lost. She remembers various scents that will lead your shinobi right to the location."

Tsunade studied the kunoichi very carefully and then agreed to her suggestion. Katsumi said, "Thank you! Kurami and I won't let you down." She walked out with Kiba next to her. Akamaru and Kurami followed them. Before leaving the office entirely, Naruto noticed Kiba out his arm around Katsumi's waist and pull her closer to him. He was surprised by this sight but kept it to himself.

Kazuki stepped forward and addressed Tsunade when she interrupted him. She said, "I know who you are, Kazuki Matsuda." Kazuki was surprised and replied, "How do you know my full name? All the records of my family were destroyed." Tsunade pulled out a special scroll and replied, "Not all of them. The Third Hokage must have felt regret for making your family leave the safety of the village. He hid this scroll away: half in the Hyuga family records and the other in the Uchiha records. It details everything about your family: you, your mother, your father and your brother."

Kazuki said, "I can't believe that after all this time… my family will finally be recognized. I-" He paused and replied, "Fifth Hokage, I know that my brother Takeshi is the leader of these merc ninja. I would like to request that I join your squad of ninja. If anyone can get through to him, let it be me."

Naruto interrupted, "But Kazuki, he is the one that took Hinata from me! I should be the one to stop him!" Kazuki turned and gave Naruto a look that silenced him in an instant as if his words had hurt him. Kazuki said, "Naruto, you don't have to worry about Takeshi hurting Hinata. I know my brother. He would never hurt someone who reminded him of his wife, Mizuki. It is Hisoka that you should worry about. That shinobi's malice and cruelty know no bounds. Every minute that we waste, Shikamaru and Hinata's lives could be at the mercy of that madman." Tsunade agreed to Kazuki's request and the Konoha squad set out a few hours later with Katsumi and Kurami leading them.

In her mind, Hinata could not believe what had happened to her. She thought, _I can't believe that Shikamaru is dead.I need to fight this with all my strength… for Naruto._ While she was lost in thought, Hisoka appeared behind her as the merc ninja moved past them on their way to Konoha through a secret underground tunnel. Hisoka whispered in her ear: "Don't even think about resisting. I have complete control over you. I could kill you if I wanted to. However… you possess something that will be useful to me. I have already extracted DNA from you and combined it with the DNA from Sasuke. All of my troops were given an injection of this DNA and are more powerful than ever. They have your gentle fist style as well as Sasuke's chidori technique. You will lead them for me…once you have the proper attire."

Takumi loomed in front of Hinata and grabbed her with two of his arms. The free arms unzipped Hinata's jacket and exposing her mesh armor. He also pulled off her pants. Hinata was screaming in her mind: _get away! Stop! _Takumi then secured Hinata's armor onto her body, but not before coping a feel on Hinata's behind. Takumi stepped backward to admire his work. Her armor was dark red and covered her entire body from the neck down. Hinata was enraged by Takumi's action and broke free from Hisoka's control for an instant. She brought her leg up and gave Takumi a hard kick to the groin. Takumi was surprised by this sudden move and crumpled to the ground in pain. Hisoka ordered Takumi away after he recovered and lunged at Hinata. Hisoka regained control over Hinata by injecting her with more of the green chemical. Hisoka told Hinata: "TThat was a foolish move, kunoichi. his armor is durable and lightweight. It is great from close quarter combat, especially with your gentle fist style. Maybe I will have you on the frontlines as punishment. You will watch your body strike down your fellow Leaf ninja." He then walked away and caught up to Masaki. Masaki said, "I am sure glad that you made clones of me and Takumi to fight Takeshi, otherwise we would really be dead." Hisoka replied, "Let me make this clear right now. I will not be as lenient as Takeshi with incompetence. If you fail me, I will kill you."

(Think of Hinata's new armor as a cross between Madara's armor and the armor of Azula from _Avatar: the last airbender_.)


	27. Chapter 21: Assault on Konoha

Chapter 21: Assault on Konoha

(The following chapter takes place several days later at night between 11 PM and 12 AM)

Hisoka and his troops were finally ready to attack Konoha. He paused for a moment and listened. His ears were met by the sound of screams above their position. Hisoka thought, _Good work, Masaki. _He had ordered Masaki to take out several Konoha patrols with his chakra-eating termites. Hisoka also ordered Masaki to lure any Konoha ninja away from the village as a distraction. Masaki had more than enough reinforcements: 350 mercenary ninja hidden in the trees.

Hisoka ordered his men to continue digging for a while and then told them to stop. He burst through the ground and found himself in a wide and long corridor leading to a secured vault. In Hisoka's path, there stood 250 Konoha ninja armed with kunai, swords, shruiken, etc. Hisoka laughed at the sight and asked, "Are these all of the ninja that Konoha could muster? Pathetic." He was ready for battle. In addition to his strong plated dark green armor and white cape, Hisoka also had pointed arm guards for defense and offense.

A lone kunoichi with purple hair stepped forward as the leader of the Konoha defense and brandished her katana. She said, "My name is Yugao Uzuki and we _will _stop you. Charge!" Hisoka had an evil grin and drew his deadly tanto-like blades. He ordered his troops to charge and threw himself into the fray. Several kunai flew towards him and he easily deflected them. It was a distraction and several large shuriken came at Hisoka as well. He then performed an incredible feat: Hisoka jumped into the air in a spiral motion and caught all of the large shruiken on his blades. He then simply flung the deadly projectiles back and impaled several Konoha ninja with them.

Hisoka was given no time to recover as the front line of Konoha ninja met him head-on. Using his tanto-like blades. Hisoka cut a path right through them, killing at least twenty single handedly. He would block any attacks against blades with his arm guards and also used the pointed ends to kill the Leaf shinobi. His men were also attacking the Konoha ninja. Their faces were in utter shock as the mercenary ninja began to quickly take them down with Sasuke's chidori technique and Hinata's gentle fist style. To give them credit, Hisoka admitted that the Konoha ninja put up quite a fight. Out of the 350 mercenary ninja with him, Hisoka had lost already 100 men.

He then found himself face to face with Yugao and his blades were still dripping with blood. They quickly clashed and sparks ingited whenever their blades met. They backed away from each other as each opponent decided their next move. Yugao acted first by using the Dance of the Crescent Moon and the Hazy Moon Night techniques together. Hisoka soon found himself being attacked on both sides by Yugao's clones.

He blocked their fast blows with his arm guards and was able to counter the real Yugao attacking from above in a downward slash. Yugao had realized what Hisoka had done- he had crossed his blades and formed a X in order to block her downward slash with the katana. Hisoka said, "Impressive. You are one of few shinobi who have actually given me a challenge in combat. However…" He then throws off all of three of them and takes out Yugao's clones in quick succession.

Yugao was truly frightened. She had never fought an opponent this strong since the Fourth Ninja war with her reincarnated lover Hayate. Unwilling to give into fear, Yugao continues to attack Hisoka with her katana until he knocks it out of her hands. The villain then holds her by the throat and says, "I must admit, you are a strong kunoichi. You will make a great asset to my army." Yugao spits in his face after saying, "I'll never join you!" Hisoka glares at Yugao with his ice cold eyes and replies, "I never said that you would join willingly." He took out his special syringe and injects the green chemical into Yugao.

Hisoka drops her on the ground and orders his men to take her to the stronghold. The corridor is strewn with the dead bodies of the merc ninja and the Konoha ninja. Hisoka opens the vault by cutting through with his blades. He said, "Gentlemen, this is what we came for: the Konoha treasury. The room was filled with all the money collected from missions. Hisoka ordered his men to take it all and said, "Phase 1 is complete. Phase 2 will be underway shortly."


	28. Chapter 22: Death of the Leaf Village

Chapter 22: The Death of the Leaf Village

After all the money was taken from the treasury, Hisoka ordered his men to bring the loot back to the stronghold. He told Takumi to reveal the blueprints of Konoha. The four armed ninja unraveled a large scroll on the ground and it showed all the details about Konoha's infrastructure. Hisoka had Takumi draw the scroll after learning the vital information from interrogating Shikamaru. He ordered a squad of twenty ninja to capture the villagers hidden in the tunnels within the Hokage monument.

Masaki arrived back in the now empty village and reported to Hisoka. Masaki said, "We ambushed the Leaf ninja that I lured away. There were no survivors. I ordered the men to go back to the stronghold inconspicuously." Hisoka replied, "Good work, Masaki." He turned his attention to the remaing 230 merc ninja and gave them free rein to ransack Konoha. When they were finished, Hisoka ordered them back to the stronghold.

Takumi put his hands on the scroll and activated the Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique: Castle Closing Eight Gates. Four giant gates rose up from the ground at compass points around the Leaf village. Masaki had his termites plant thousands of explosive tags throughout the village. Meanwhile, Hisoka made his way into the Hokage's office and sat in Tsunade's chair. He thought, _So this must what it feels like to have immense power over others. Everyone else is beneath you and must follow your every command obediently._ His eyes drifted toward a map of the five Nations. Hisoka said, "My family will have its revenge tonight and Konoha will pay for their deaths!"

He stormed out of the Hokage's office and met up with Takumi and Masaki. Takumi drew a large bird to carry them away. They were able to pass through the barrier with a special seal. Hisoka said, "Takumi, you performed well. As a reward, you can have that purple haired kunoichi on the condition that she can still fight afterward." Takumi flashed an evil grin at Hisoka's remark. It would make up for the absence of that Hyuga kunoichi. Takumi resented the decision to send her back to the hideout and take command of the 200 merc ninja there. Hisoka looked down upon the Leaf village below them, completely covered by the special barrier. He said, "They say revenge is a dish best served cold, but I prefer the destruction of fire." He then detonated all of the explosive tags with a simple handsign.

(This segment of the chapter takes place just before the tags were detonated.)

Shizune, along with Kotetsu and Izumo, sheltered the terrified villagers in the tunnels within the Hokage monument. They noticed the twenty merc ninja appear at the entrance and immediately went into a mini manji formation with the villagers behind them. Shizune knew that she could not use her poison gas technique in this confined space. It might put the villagers in danger. She uncovered her wrist mounted senbon launcher and fired five deadly senbon at the merc ninja. To her surprise, the merc ninja simply deflected the deadly projectiles using the gentle fist style.

Kotetsu summoned his Conch Shell Mace and Izumo used Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field. Izumo hoped that the merc ninja would be immobilized and fall prey to Kotetsu's mace. Kotestu detached his mace and transformed it into its aerial mode. He directed it right towards the enemy. Unfortunately, the merc ninja had channeled chakra to the feet, making Izumo's technique futile.

Kotestu tried to call off the mace but it was too late. Several merc ninja shattered it with Sasuke's chidori technique. With little options left, Kotestu and Izumo drew their elongated, curved kunai blades. Shizune fired more senbon from her mouth as the merc ninja charged, but the senbon were easily dodged. Kotestu and Izumo fought bravely against the merc ninja with their weapons but were severely wounded by combination of chidori and gentle fist. Several of the merc ninja were dead, but there were still 14 of them. Just when all hope was lost, a familiar voice rang out: "Don't you know that a copied technique is nothing compared to the original?" Black Amaterasu flames enveloped half of the merc ninja while Shadow strangulation from Shikamaru took care of the rest.

Shizune quickly healed Kotestu and Izumo with her healing jutsu. She asked, "Shikamaru, Sasuke, how did you-" Shikamaru replied, "No time to explain right now. We need to get all of you out of here before more of those merc ninja show up. Then the entire monument shook with tremendous force from a shockwave as a after-effect of the blast. Shikamaru and Sasuke ran outside on top of the Hokage monument to see what had happened. Their faces were in utter dismay and shock at what they beheld. The entire Leaf village was completely incinerated and only an enormous pile of ash marked where it had once proudly stood.


	29. Chapter 23: Lost in the Darkness

Chapter 23: Lost in the Darkness

After several days of traveling, the rescue squad finally made its way to the Land of Waterfalls border where they came face to face with the dual 36 Layer barrier. Naruto said, "Everyone, stand back! Katsumi and I can handle the barrier. You just get ready to mop the floor with those merc ninja!" Naruto activated his Nine Tails Chakra mode and then went into Biju mode.

A golden version of Kurama appeared with Naruto inside it. The fox reared its head and made a massive Biju bomb. Katsumi transformed into her jinchuuriki form and waited for the signal. Naruto fired the Biju bomb at the barrier and Katsumi gave it a strong kick. Naruto had told Katsumi how Bee and he broke through this same barrier on Turtle Island. They repeated this process until the entire barrier was broken. The merc ninja operating the barrier were easy to dispatch- all of their chakra had gone into maintaining it. The rescue team continued on towards its destination: the merc ninja hideout.

Everyone arrived and saw a wide valley with a lone mountain in the background. In the distance, there stood 200 merc ninja led by a mysterious figure in red armor with a helmet. Might Guy urged the 500 Konoha ninja forward, convinced that their superior numbers would give them the advantage. Kakashi shouted, "Guy, are you blind? Call them back! Have you forgotten what these merc ninja are capable of-"

At that moment, the red armored leader ordered the merc ninja to attack and then joined the fight as well. Team 1 and Team 2 observed the fight on a nearby hilltop along with Kazuki and Katsumi. Kazuki activated his Shakugan to get a closer look at the action. He could see that the merc ninja were winning the fight, killing the Leaf shinobi left and right. He also saw that half of the mercs were using the Gentle fist technique. The red armored leader was also using the same technique, meaning that it could only be one person: Takeshi Matsuda.

Kazuki reported this information to everyone else. Kakashi and Naruto heard the high pitched chirp amplified that could only mean one thing: chidori. Kakashi said, "The other 100 mercs are using chidori! We have to save the others!" Team 1 and Team 2 charge into the fray.

Choji defeats twenty mercs by simply pounding them into the ground in his super-sized mode. Tenten activates Heavenly Chain of Destruction and reigns hundreds of kunai and other ninja weapons. She alone kills thirty mercs. Sai uses his aerial bird drawing to send numerous ink birds with explosive tags and kills twenty mercs. Kiba and Akamaru kill thirty mercs with Super Fang over Fang. Katsumi dismembers fifteen mercs in her wolf jinchuuriki form with her long sharp claws.

Shino takes care of fifteen mercs with his chakra eating insects. Might Guy and Rock Lee take out twenty mercs together using taijutsu. Sakura takes out twenty five mercs with her cherry blossom attack that leaves a huge crater. Kakashi takes on 10 mercs all using chidori and proves that the original technique is better than a copy. Ino assists Kakashi using taijutsu and her mind control jutsu. Naruto is still in the Nine Tails Chakra mode and defeats the remaining merc ninja using his chakra arms and rasengans. He finds himself face to face with the leader in red armor. Meanwhile, Kazuki sees that everything is under control and sneaks into the mountain hideout to confront his brother.

Naruto assumes that it is Takeshi and says, "Give Hinata back!" He grabs the leader with two chakra arms and uses one to take off the helmet. Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he sees long dark blue hair emerge from the metal helmet. He said, "Hinata… what are you doing? I thought I lost you and…" Naruto's sentence is cut short when Hinata looks up at him. Green lines run across her beautiful face and her eyes have turned red.

Hinata delivers a savage kick to Naruto that knocks him backward and then she moves away. All of the others look on with shock and horror. Naruto recovers and shouts, "Who did this to you, Hinata!?" Naruto got no response except Hinata rushing towards him using the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists.

(cue _Wake me up Inside _by Evanescence)


	30. Chapter 24: A Hero's Sacrifice

Chapter 24: A Hero's Sacrifice

Naruto remembered that jutsu from when Hinata fought Pain. It had enough strength to break Pain's chakra rods. He constantly evaded Hinata's Gentle step Twin Lion fists with his incredible speed in the Nine Tails Chakra mode. Naruto thought: _I want to save Hinata, but I don't want to hurt her_. He activated his Multi shadow clone jutsu and created five exact clones of himself.

The clones distracted Hinata while Naruto formulated a plan. Sakura noticed something on Hinata's neck: puncture marks. She called out: "Naruto! I think Hinata has been injected with some kind of body controlling chemical! If you can neutralize the chemical in her body, Hinata will return to normal!" Naruto said, "Thanks, Sakura!"

Hinata pummels the Naruto clones with her Gentle Fist Twin Lion fists. Naruto said, "She is even stronger than before. My Kurama mode clones can take large amounts of damage, and Hinata just took them out with one jutsu!" Then Hinata was able to land a hard blow to Naruto's face and he was thrown back ten feet by the impact.

Ino saw an opportunity to assist Naruto and used the Yamanaka's Mind Body Disturbance technique. Hinata was stopped in her tracks and struggled to free herself. Ino was straining to hold Hinata in place and said, "Naruto! Hurry! I don't know how much longer I can hold her back-." Ino released the jutsu because Hinata's strength was so enhanced and she broke free.

While Naruto was still recovering, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru stepped in. Shino said, "Hinata is our teammate, Naruto." Kiba said, "Let us at least try to help." Before Naruto could respond, both of them took off towards Hinata. Shino used his insect Sphere technique in an attempt to restrain her, but Hinata countered with the Trigram Defense and killed numerous amounts of his insects. Kiba tried collaborating with Akamaru to surround Hinata and then pin her to the ground. They were both hit by Hinata's gentle fist technique. Sakura and Ino pulled Kiba and Akamaru away in order to heal them. Katsumi looked on as Kiba was healed and worried for him.

Naruto was finally recovered from the blow and said, "I don't know who did this to you, Hinata, but I am going to save you! I won't let the kunoichi that I love be controlled like this!" He charged forward at Hinata and was able to grab her with his chakra arms. Naruto then pulled Hinata close to him and grabbed her wrists. Several things happened in that instant.

Kurama's chakra flowed into Hinata's body and neutralized the green chemical from Hisoka that was controlling her. The green marks on Hinata's face disappeared and her eyes returned to normal. She said in a daze-like state, "Naruto? Is that you?" Naruto replied, "Hinata.. you're back" with a smile on his face. Hinata said, "I heard your voice in the darkness of my mind. You saved me." Naruto then fell onto Hinata's shoulders. Alarmed by this, Hinata exclaimed, "Naruto? Why aren't you saying anything? Naruto!" Hinata had looked down to see that her Twin Lion fists had hit Naruto's heart.

Naruto had made the choice to save Hinata even if it meant endangering his own life. When they had collided, her fists hit Naruto's chest just before Kurama's chakra was released into Hinata. She held him in her arms and her long blue hair draped behind her shoulders. Tears fell from her face as Hinata cried, "What have I done? Naruto, please come back to me!"

(Evanescence's _Bring Me to Life: "_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling, only you are the life among the dead")


	31. Chapter 25: Redemption

Chapter 25: Redemption

(The following section of this chapter takes place during the fight outside with the merc ninja.)

As he walked through the labyrinth of corridors and tunnels, Kazuki finally found his brother Takeshi using his Shakugan to locate his brother's chakra. He found the elder Matsuda lying face down on the ground with the shattered remains of his wolf mask next to him. Kazuki said, "Takeshi… I thought you were dead. I would have never expected to find you leading merc ninja against Konoha. We both endured the resentment from our parents'clans, but it is still our home! Why did you do it, Takeshi?"

Takeshi did not respond immediately, but instead gathered the pieces of his wolf mask close to him. He replied with sorrow in his voice, "This mask was made for me by Mizuki. She thought that I should have something which represented me well. After all, my name means fierce warrior. She gave me the nickname Black Wolf because I would always protect her on missions. I wore it not only to hide my scarred face but also as a memento of her." Kazuki's eyes widened as he finally understood the reason behind his brother's actions.

Kazuki asked, "It was Mizuki, wasn't it? She was the reason why you abandoned Konoha and joined these mercs. You believed that Konoha was somehow responsible for her death." Takeshi looked up at Kazuki with his shining black eyes and answered, "Yes, it was. It was always about Mizuki… But there is something that I have to tell you. I know the truth now: about who ruined both of our lives. It was Hisoka." Kazuki's eyes turned red as Takeshi continued to speak: "After he immobilized me with my own Shakugan, Hisoka told me that he was the one who killed Mizuki and my unborn son. He made me believe that Konoha was responsible so that I would further his own agenda. Hisoka also told me… that he was the one who murdered our parents."

Kazuki shouted, "No! It can't be true! I have fought with Hisoka numerous times before. I would have recognized him!" Takeshi shook his head and replied, "You were young when they were killed. You probably don't remember his face but only what he did to our family. Did you ever wonder why he never bothered to kill you each time you fought? Hisoka is sadistic and he most likely kept reliving the night he murdered our parents every time he looked at you." Kazuki let out his frustration out on the cavern wall with fire jutsu.

Takeshi said, "I want to redeem myself and help to stop Hisoka. But I don't know if I am already a lost cause. Maybe I am simply too lost in the darkness and not worth redemption." Kazuki lifted his brother from the ground and said, "The actions you take now will prove what kind of person you are. You can wallow in grief and depression or you can come with me to save Konoha." Takeshi was silent for a moment, listening to his brother's words. Then he went to the cavern wall behind the throne, retrieved his Nodachi sword, and put it back in its scabbard. Takeshi said, "Let's go."

The two brothers started to walk out of the throne room when Takeshi stopped at his broken mask. He asked Kazuki, "What about my mask? It is all that I had left of Mizuki and Hisoka destroyed it." Kazuki used his fire chakra to repair the mask and gave it to Takeshi. He said, "Even though you attribute the memory of Mizuki to that mask, the real Mizuki will always live inside your heart," Takeshi was moved by Kazuki's words and thanked him.

(The rest of this chapter takes place after Hinata awakens from Hisoka's control and realizes what she had done to Naruto.)

Kazuki and Takeshi walked out together from the hideout. They saw Hinata holding Naruto and desperately trying to use the mystical palm technique to heal his heart. Sakura and Ino were also using the same technique, but to no avail. Sakura said, "I don't understand it. I can't believe that the damage is so extensive. The three of us should be enough to heal him, but nothing is working." Ino said, "I don't know either." Kazuki said, "Ino, Sakura, please step aside. There is someone here who can help Naruto." Takeshi stepped out from behind Kazuki, wearing his repaired wolf mask. Team 1 was understandably alarmed and grew angry at the sight of their enemy.

Kakashi asked, "Kazuki, are you serious? This shinobi is the one who took Hinata in the first place and attacked us in the valley. How can we trust him?" There was tension in the air until Hinata spoke up for Takeshi. She said, "What matters now is Naruto. If Takeshi believes that he can save him, then I want him to try. Despite what everyone here believes, I know that Takeshi is actually a kind shinobi who has been through terrible suffering." Sakura and Ino moved away for Takeshi.

Takeshi bent down and took off his metal gauntlets. Then he placed his hands over Naruto's chest. Takeshi used his Shakugan and saw inside Naruto's body. He said, "Naruto's connection with the Kyubi's chakra has been severed as well as his heart being damaged. I am about to perform a healing jutsu that my wife Mizuki taught me. It is called Moonlight Salvation." Takeshi's hands began to glow with a white light surrounding them. He then began to move his hands accordingly to repair Naruto's body. When Takeshi was finished, he was severely drained of chakra and sat down.

Hinata shed more tears again because she thought that Naruto was gone. Kakashi looked away in a stoic pose, trying to hide the sadness within. All of the others were grieving for the apparent loss of Naruto. Then Hinata heard a familiar voice say: "Hinata..." and deep blue eyes opened to see her face. Hinata cried out in amazement as she saw Naruto become warm in her arms. Full of joy, Hinata kissed Naruto deeply with tears of happiness streaming down her face. In her mind, Hinata thought: _Thank you, Takeshi. You brought back my Naruto. Thank you._

(For the second half of this chapter, I imagine the beautiful song _Samidare _(Early summer rain) playing in the background. If you have never listened to this song, check it out on YouTube.))


	32. Chapter 26: A Bittersweet experience

Chapter 26: A Bittersweet experience

(Warning: There is a scene in this chapter that might offend some readers. Exercise caution.)

Katsumi then ran into the mountain hideout to find her family. Kiba and Kazuki noticed her action and followed her inside. Katsumi slashed any merc ninja that got in her way and Kurami gave savage bites to assist her. Kazuki said, "She is cutting her way right through them." Kiba replied, "Yeah. That is one of the reasons why I love her. She's a fierce kunoichi in battle. Come on, Akamaru!" Akamaru barked in agreement as the trio continued its run to catch up with Katsumi.

Katsumi wounded the merc guarding the mine and rescued the captive families. Her face was so happy when Katsumi hugged her family. She said, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to look for Mariko. She should be here somewhere." Kiba, Kazuki and Akamaru finally reached the mine inside the hideout. They suddenly hear a loud scream of sorrow: "NO! NO! NO!"

They found Katsumi holding the bloodied body of Mariko, her long brown hair stained with her own blood. Kurami gave a sad howl. Katsumi's face was full of tears as she said, "Mariko was my best friend. Who would do something like this?" Kazuki picked up the sai blades and replied, "Hisoka. There is no question that it was him. I recognize his weapons." Kiba turned around and saw the wounded merc laughing at the group.

The merc said, "You might as well give up. Hisoka will destroy you all. You have no chance at all. You-." His laughter abruptly stopped when Katsumi decapitated him with her sharp claws in anger. She dipped her claws in Mariko's blood and said, "I swear on Mariko's blood that Hisoka will pay for what he has done." Kiba thought, _Katsumi is dead serious. It is just like when Naruto pledged that he would defeat Neji in the Chunin exams. I am so lucky to have found someone like her._

Yugao awoke inside a chamber carved out of the mountain side. She found that her body was strapped to a metal table and it would not respond to her thoughts. Yugao thought, _I can't move. I can't get away. _Suddenly, a voice rang out in the dark room: "Nice to see your pretty face again, Yugao."

Hisoka stepped out of the shadows, his white cloak billowing behind him as he walked towards her. Yugao said, "What do you want with me, Hisoka?" Hisoka chuckled and replied, "It is not what I want with you. It's what Takumi wants." The four armed merc shinobi appeared out from several descending stairs.

Takumi said, "I have been waiting for this all night." He took his four arms and stripped Yugao of her black and grey armor. Yugao shouted, "No! No! Stop!" In desperation, she looked at Hisoka. She said, "You have the power and authority to stop this. Do something, please!" Hisoka replied coldly, "Now why would I want to do that? It would ruin all the entertainment." He sat down in a chair and drank some sake from a shot glass.

Takumi already had his pants off and his member was poised at her entrance. Then he gripped her naked body with his four arms and entered inside Yugao. Yugao cried out in pain from this invasion of her body and tears fell from her face. Hisoka deduced her reaction and said, "Aha, you are a virgin. I guess that this must be an unpleasant experience for you." Yugao said, "You bastards! I'll get you for-." Yugao was interrupted as Takumi began to pound her harder and faster.

She let out moans of pleasure as a physical reaction to the rape. Yugao could not believe that this was happening to her. Hisoka took a long sip from his glass of sake as he watched the spectacle. He said nonchalantly, "You know, Yugao, you remind me of my mother. She was just as beautiful and my father was lucky to have her. Then one day, I come home to find out that they had died on a mission for the Hokage. I was so angry and stricken with grief that I defected from the Leaf."

Yugao was able to speak as Takumi stopped to catch his breath. She said, "That doesn't explain anything. Lots of Leaf ninja lose their parents on missions, like Kakashi or Iruka." Hisoka scowled and threw the sake in her face. He said, "Yes, that may be true. However, my parents' deaths were different. They were killed by their own Leaf ninja comrades under orders from Danzo."

Takumi finally caught his second wind and spilled his seed inside Yugao with one final thrust. Takumi put his clothes back on and went up the stairs without a word. Yugao breathed a sigh of relief. She thought, _Thank goodness Tsunade gave all the female ANBU a special jutsu that prevents pregnancy._ _And at least I won't have to go through it again._

Then Yugao heard a set of footsteps coming down the stairs followed by a second, then more. Her eyes widened as twenty merc ninja came into the room. Hisoka said, "You are not out of the woods yet, my dear. This night is only beginning." Yugao screamed as the first merc ninja started to undress. She thought, _Please… someone find me. Sai… where are you?_


	33. Chapter 27: Aftermath

Chapter 27: Aftermath

Kiba, Katsumi and Kazuki rejoined the others after burying Mariko and her brother's remains. Takeshi said, "Everyone, I know that you are tired from fighting. But I need to tell you that Hisoka plans to attack the Leaf village with 700 merc ninja behind him." Everyone is stunned about the massive numbers of the enemy. Ino asked, "Are you serious? We just barely able to defeat two hundred with a numerical advantage. How can we expect to defeat 700!?" Naruto said, "We won't know until we try! Let's get those bastards!"

Shino said, "Not to ruin the moment, Naruto, but how do you expect us to get to the Leaf Village quickly?" Naruto replied, "I think of something." Lee and Might Guy proudly boasted that they could make it back with the power of youth. Tenten just sighed out of embarrassment. Hinata said, "But Naruto, there are wounded Leaf ninja here and we can't just leave these villagers unprotected." Kiba replied, "Don't worry, Hinata. Akamaru, Katsumi and I can stay behind as guards for the villagers."

Choji said "I will help out Kiba and Katsumi." Sakura said, "Hinata, Ino, and I can heal the wounded as best as we can." Sai drew out his ink case and prepared to draw tigers for transporting the others back to Konoha. Kazuki told Sai to stop. He and Takeshi had their own plan of providing transportation.

Takeshi and Kazuki bit their thumbs and performed two summoning jutsus. Two large puffs of smoke covered the two brothers and then their summonings were revealed. A 20 ft tall bird with a curved yellow beak stood behind Kazuki. What was more astounding was the fact that the all of the bird's orange feathers emitted a bright flame. When it opened its wings, the bird had a 40 ft. wingspan. Another 20 ft bird appeared behind Takeshi with the same beak as Kazuki's summon. However, it had black feathers that emitted streaks of lightning and it had the same 40 ft wingspan.

Everyone was amazed at these summonings and even Kakashi looked impressed. Takeshi said, "Both birds can carry a maximum of ten people. Mine is called Thunderheart and Kazuki's bird is called Feng." When Kazuki noticed their hesitation, he said, "Don't worry. The chakra emitting from the birds won't hurt you. It only affects enemies." They all climbed onto the massive birds, with Team 1 on Feng and Team 2 on Thunderheart. The two birds flew towards Konoha with lightning speed, leaving Kiba, Katsumi, Choji and the ninken behind.

(Cue Scene of a Disaster from the Naruto Shippuden soundtrack)

Both Team 1 and Team 2 arrive and are totally shocked to see the Leaf village incinerated. Shizune explained what happened: "They came and attacked our sentries at midnight. Then they launched an attack at an unexpected location: the Konoha Treasury. Yugao Uzuki hastily assembled a force of Leaf ninja to stop them... However, the enemy was too powerful and they stole all of our money, inflicting heavy causalities on our ninja To make matters worse, the leader had his mercs ransack the village before utterly destroying it with thousands of explosive tags. We can only assume that Yugao has either been killed or captured."

Sai got angry when he heard that Yugao could possibly have been killed or taken. Sai had fallen for her after the fourth ninja war. In turn, Sai reminded Yugao of Hayate, her former lover. Hinata sought comfort in Naruto's arms. He embraced her tightly with his left arm around her waist and his right behind her shoulders.

She cried, "I'm sorry, Naruto. If I had not been captured, you wouldn't have come to rescue me. You might have been able to stop this from happening to the village." Naruto replied, "Hinata! Don't talk like that. This is not your fault or Shikamaru's. Where is he anyway? I didn't see him at the merc hideout." Hinata said, "I found Shikamaru and freed him from his chains. But he… he pulled me behind him just as Hisoka suddenly appeared and threw a hard punch. Shikamaru fell into the deep chasm and Hisoka injected me with that body controlling chemical."

Ino sobbed: "It can't be… Shikamaru can't be dead…" Tears fell from her face. She then heard a voice say: "Ino, it's such a drag whenever I see you cry." Ino turns around and sees shikamaru – She is so relieved to see that he is alive – Ino kisses him with everyone watching.

A familiar voice rings out from behind Naruto: "It is nice to see you in one piece. I would hate to miss out on fighting you, Naruto. You're looking well, Sakura." Everyone turns around to see Sasuke standing amongst the rubble. Sakura stammers: "S-Sauke? How did you get here?"

Takeshi answers: "I can explain. Ifought with Sasuke in a swordsman duel and I knocked him out with my Shakugan. He was imprisioned in the hideout. Hisoka must have gotten his DNA and given it to his army of merc ninja. That's why some of them were able to use chidori." Sasuke said, "I broke out of my chains and found Shikamaru. We had a disagreement at first, but we then decided to stop Hisoka from attacking the village."

Shikamaru thought, _That's a bold faced lie. He knows that I helped him break the chains, but Sasuke will never publicly admit to that._ Sasuke continued talking: " Unfortunately, we were only able to arrive just in time to save the villagers. We were unable to save the village." Shikamaru said, "You are wrong, Sasuke. It is true that the actual village has been destroyed. But the real village, the real Hidden Leaf, lies within the children and the villagers. As long as we have them, Konoha will always endure." Everyone was impressed by Shikamaru's words except Sasuke. He kept his composure of indifference but also smiled slightly at the remark.


	34. Chapter 28: Plans for Counterattack

Chapter 28: Plans for Counterattack

Sasuke then saw Takeshi and recognized him. He swiftly drew his Chokuto sword and coated it with lightning chakra. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and coated his weapon with lightning chakra. Takeshi activated his Shakugan after drawing his Nodachi sword and also coating it with lightning chakra. Naruto moved to intervene, but Kazuki stopped him. Kazuki said, "I know what you want to do, Naruto. But this is a matter of pride for Sasuke. He was previously beaten by Takeshi and he wants a rematch." Naruto replied, "I understand that. But why right now? We need to come up with a plan to stop Hisoka from attacking the other Nations!"

Takeshi said, "If you are going to attack me, I don't have all day. I defeated you once before." Sasuke grew angry at Takeshi's overconfidence and charged at him with lightning speed as well as a flurry of slashes. Takeshi blocked all of the attacks with the skill of a master swordsman and the very tip of his Nodachi blade. Sasuke said, "I won't lose to you again!" He quickly launched more slashes with his sword at Takeshi and the fight continued.

Choji, Kiba, Katsumi and the ninken arrived on the scene. They were shocked to see the Leaf village gone without a trace of its existence besides the Hokage Monument. Choji sobbed at the sight and said, "Everything is gone!" Kiba clenched his fist in anger and said, "Damn it! How could this have happened?" Katsumi then saw the fight going on between Takeshi and Sasuke. She rushed toward them in her jinchuuriki form. Kiba shouted, "Katsumi, wait!"

Both combatants had traded several barrages of blows to one another. Takeshi went for an overhead slash and Sasuke charged with his sword in a sideways arc. Katsumi jumped between them and used her long claws to stop their attacks. The claws were coated with special chakra from Makami, the wolf spirit inside Katsumi. She looked at them both with her green eyes and shouted, "Stop it! Both of you! This is not the time for fighting with ourselves! We need to make a plan to stop Hisoka!" Takeshi relented and sheathed his Nodachi sword in its scabbard. Sasuke did the same with no hesitation or argument.

Sakura was surprised by this behavior from Sasuke and waited until both male shinobi were out of earshot. She asked, "Katsumi, how did you get Sasuke to stop the fight so easily?" Katsumi returned to her normal form and replied, "When Sasuke was imprisoned in the hideout, I would bring him food and water. I couldn't break the chains because then my family would have been killed. But I still helped Sasuke in my own way. I fed him food and gave him water to drink. I believed that it was the least I could do for him. It seems that Sasuke remembered those acts of kindness just now."

Tsunade appeared with the rest of the jonin as well as Hana and her ninken. She asked, "Shizune, what's going on!? I received your urgent message and left the-" Tsunade was stunned to see her beloved village in ashes and pounded the ground in anger, leaving a massive hole from the impact. Tsunade said, "I told the Council that something like this could happen… but they did not listen! They all believed that no merc ninja group could ever defeat a Hidden Village!"

Then Tsunade saw Takeshi and went to strike him with her monstrous strength. Naruto stepped between them and said, "Granny Tsunade, stop! Takeshi is not the one who destroyed the village! It was Hisoka! Besides, Takeshi actually saved my life!" Tsunade stopped her attack after hearing his words. She then noticed Sasuke, Hinata and Shikamaru. Tsunade said with a warm tone, "I am glad to see that all of you are okay. But I need to know everything that happened _now_." After a lengthy discussion, Tsunade told everyone that she would convince the Kage Council and the League of Shinobi to send reinforcements to the Leaf. Then the allied shinobi forces would locate and attack Hisoka's hideout. She left with the other jonin and Hana stayed behind with Kiba.

Kazuki asked, "Naruto, could you show me your special jutsu? The one that you defeated Pain with?" Naruto gladly obliged and formed his Rasengan. Kazuki watched the entire process with his Shakugan. Then he generated a sphere of chakra in his hand and making it rotate continuously just like Naruto's Rasengan. Kazuki also added his fire affinity to the chakra sphere and it became red in color. He then took it one step further: Kazuki added another nature affinity to the sphere: wind. The bands of wind chakra now rotated around the sphere of fire chakra. Naruto was astounded that Kazuki could learn his technique, master it, and then turn it into something unique. He asked, "Kazuki, what will you call this jutsu?" Kazuki replied, "My flaming atom jutsu."

Naruto had a similar encounter with Takeshi. He also watched Naruto form the Rasengan with his Shakugan. After mastering the process of the Rasengan, Takeshi formed a sphere of chakra into his hand. Then he added lightning nature to the jutsu and it formed a shape similar to Naruto's Rasenshuriken. He threw the jutsu as several trees. Upon impact, the spiraling jutsu left a deep gash in each one. Takeshi said, "Thanks, Naruto. I will call this attack the spiraling thunderbolt jutsu." Naruto thought, _These Matsuda brothers are amazing!_


	35. Chapter 29: A Council of War

Chapter 35: A Council of War

Tsunade stormed into the Council chamber with the other jonin accompanying her. The council was meeting in the Land of Iron at the same place as the Kage Summit before the 4th Ninja war. The damage from Taka's assault had been repaired and the League of Shinobi adopted the location as their meeting place. The other Kages were seated around a new table with the League of Shinobi symbol on it.

It depicted each of the Hidden Village's symbols as well as the Land of Iron within a large circle. The character for shinobi was located in the center. The League's symbol meant to display equality of power and responsibility among the five Great Nations.

A shouted, "Lady Hokage, what was so important that you had to leave our meeting? We have been waiting patiently for you to return." Mei replied, "A, let's not be hasty. We should wait for Tsunade to explain herself." Gaara agreed and said, "The Hokage should be allowed to speak without being badgered with questions."

Tsunade did not say a word but summoned a large sack instead using a summoning jutsu. She then proceeded to dump the entire contents of the sack onto the table. Onoki said, "Princess Tsunade, what are you doing!? Covering the table with- with ash?" He realized what the contents of the sack were after taking a closer look. Tsunade answered, "What you are seeing on this table is the remains of the Leaf Village. While we were here debating over whether or not to take action against these mercenary ninja, my Village was destroyed! You finally have the proof that you wanted. If we don't stop these mercenary ninja now, they could attack your villages as well!" In a unanimous decision, the Council agreed to send reinforcements to aid Konoha against Hisoka's forces. They also agreed to send engineers and builders to rebuild the Leaf Village as a way of compensation for the error in their judgment.

Hisoka led a clothed but emotionally distraught Yugao to his secret chambers. They were inside his mountain stronghold, located in the mountains near the border of the Land of Frost and Land of Hot Springs. Hisoka uses a simple fire jutsu and ignites oil in a trench that went around the chamber. Soon the entire room was lit from the wall of fire and Yugao could see everything.

The monumental room was filled with thousands of tanks containing merc ninja clones. Hisoka admired his work and said, "The forces that I used to attack Konoha are just my standing army. These troops are for my invasion of the other Hidden Villages. I have been making these clones steadily for over twenty years. I only need enough DNA and I can always replenish my ranks. Even if I lost my technology, I have the large amount of money from the Konoha treasury to buy the service of new merc ninja." Yugao stands awestruck by the sheer amount of cloned merc ninja. She thought, _There must be 20,000 or more_.

Hisoka says "That is not everything, my dear. I have also given all of my men, including these, your exceptional ability with a sword. I will still use you in battle, but as a last resort. I have always lived the motto of never underestimating your enemy."

Hisoka then touches Yugao's face and whispers: "Remember when I told you that Danzo ordered my parents to be killed? I am not exactly sure that statement was true. It is possible that I murdered my parents, but it has been so long that I have forgotten. Maybe you can help me restore my memory, my dear Yugao."

He drags her back into his private chamber and lays Yugao down on the bed there. Hisoka calls out, "Masaki! Bring me my chest of tools! I have work to do with this lovely kunoichi." Masaki brings the chest and laughs at her misfortune before leaving. Hisoka takes a sharp instrument out of the chest and holds it right next to Yugao's face. "Let's begin, shall we?"


	36. Chapter 30: Calm before the storm

Chapter 30: Calm before the storm

(The following chapter takes place at sunset)

Kiba saw Katsumi sitting near the waterfall in the forest. Hinata had told him about this spot and he spent several times there with Akamaru. He could see that she was thinking about something and it was tearing her up inside. Kiba hugged Katsumi from behind and asked her, "What is the matter?" Katsumi said, "I can't stop thinking that I could have saved Mariko and her brother. I feel somehow responsible for their deaths."

Kiba broke off the embrace and replied, "I used to feel the same way about the death of my comrade Neji Hyuga. He died in the Fourth Great Ninja War by protecting Naruto and Hinata." Katsumi saw Kiba's shoulders heave as he cried from the painful memory. She was surprised that Kiba actually had a soft side. He quickly wiped away the tears when Katsumi asked, "How did you get over that feeling?"

Kiba lovingly touched Katsumi's face and said, "I realized that Neji made the choice to sacrifice himself. He would have done that for any of us. You can feel regret about Mariko and that is normal. But if you dwell in grief over her death, you ruin her memory. Mariko would want you to live and be happy, Katsumi."

Katsumi was touched by Kiba's words and she kissed him deeply. She also bit his neck and left a faint mark with her canine teeth. Katsumi said, "It's a custom of my clan to mark a loved one in order to ensure faithfulness. My mark on you shows that you are mine. Kiba said, "I like that idea" and he made his own mark on her neck. Hana noticed the couple from a distance among the cluster of trees. She thought, _I am glad that Kiba has found someone that makes him happy. However… that clan tradition of marking… isn't that part of Dad's clan? No, it can't be…_

Sakura found Sasuke at the training area where Kakashi had tested them as genin with retrieving a set of bells from him. It brought back memories of Sasuke before he joined Orochimaru in his pursuit of power and revenge. She shook herself out of the nostalgia and approached Sasuke, who was leaning against one of the three wooden posts.

Sasuke asked, "What do you want, Sakura?" in an annoyed tone. Sakura replied, "Katsumi told me how she helped you while you were imprisoned. I am surprised that you relented and put away your sword so easily." Sasuke scoffed and said, "I only ended the fight because it wasn't the time or place. I can settle my score with Takeshi later. Just like with my rivalry against Naruto. Don't think that I have forgotten about my rematch with him."

Sakura turned and started to walk away from Sasuke. She was fed up with his arrogant attitude and Sakura stopped herself. Then she suddenly pinned Sasuke to the post with her left arm and superhuman strength. A diamond mark appeared on her forehead as Sakura's beautiful green eyes glared at Sasuke. She whispered, "Let me say this to you right now. As much as I want to, I cannot fully trust you, Sasuke. You might have fooled many people with your resolve to save Konoha, but I know that you can still be cruel and malicious. If you give me any hint of betrayal against us…"

Sakura brought her powerful fist surging with chakra close to Sasuke's heart to make her point. She continued, "As much as I love you, Sasuke, I will strike you down where you stand if it comes to that." Sasuke was surprisingly speechless at Sakura's action. He thought, _She is serious. There is no hesitation in her voice and no wavering in her glare. Sakura really means what she is saying._

Naruto took Hinata to the top of the Hokage Monument, the only landmark of the Leaf Village still standing after Hisoka's devastating attack. He held her close to him and Naruto smelled Hinata's dark blue hair. He said, "I longed for you, Hinata. I thought that you might have been killed.. I was so worried… I…" Hinata silenced him with a tender kiss and said afterwards: "Naruto, has anyone told you that you talk too much?"

Naruto replied with his iconic grin, "Yeah, all the time. But I wanted to bring you here and have a serious discussion, Hinata." Hinata looked at Naruto with her clear eyes and asked, "What do you want to talk about, Naruto?" Naruto's blue eyes shone bright in the fading sunset as he spoke: "Hinata… I have never forgotten what you did for me against Pain. You were willing to risk your life to save mine, even though you were outmatched. When I thought you had died, I almost became Kurama entirely… Then you were captured by Takeshi and I nearly lost myself in rage. I need you in my life, Hinata. I don't want to have any regrets if this is our final mission together…"

Hinata watched as Naruto bent down on one knee and asked, "Naruto? What are you- ." Naruto pulled a small band of gold from his pouch and made a small sphere of chakra inside in its empty socket. He took her hand and asked, "Hinata, will you marry me once this is all over?" Hinata had tears of joy streaming down her face as she answered, "Yes, Naruto, Yes!"


	37. Chapter 31: Siege of Hisoka's Fortress

Chapter 31: The Siege of Hisoka's Fortress

It was several days later when the reinforcements from the other Nations arrived at the ruins of the Leaf Village. As promised, engineers and builders began rebuilding Konoha with Tsunade as their foreman. Shizune gave a report to Tsunade saying, "Lady Tsunade, there have been more village kidnappings, this time along the border of the Land of Frost and Land of Hot Springs." Tsunade said, "Hisoka might be planning an assault on the Land of Lightning. We must perform a pre-emptive strike." Ino takes the report from Shizune and says, "I know where to find our enemy. This paper is made from a special plant that only grows on the Blood Red mountain ridge. It is near the location that is referred to in the report."

Shikamaru tells everyone, "Exercise caution. We don't know what tricks our enemy will pull against us." Takeshi responded, "Hisoka is cunning and always has a motive behind his actions." Kazuki said, "Our best strategy is to appear weak and have Hisoka let down his guard. Then we counterattack when the opportunity presents itself." Sakura, Shizune and Ino would travel behind the offensive force to help out with the medical division in case any ninja were wounded. The 800 shinobi force set out for the Blood Red mountain ridge. Takeshi rode upon Thunderheart, Kazuki rode upon Feng, and Katsumi rode on top of Kurami alongside Kiba and Akamaru.

After numerous days of traveling, the Shinobi forces finally reach Hisoka's fortress. Despite their situation, the landscape could not help but to amaze them. The Blood Red mountain ridge was 1,500 meters tall and 150 kilometers wide. There was also a large frozen lake in the deep valley below. Then a cloaked figure appeared on the other side of the lake. Hinata activated her Byakugan and identified the man as Hisoka.

Naruto clenched his fists in anger and exclaims "Hisoka! You will pay for destroying the Leaf Village!" Hisoka coldly responds, "Naruto Uzumaki. I have heard about you and your exploits in the Fourth Great Ninja War. But you will not live after today. None of you will. You have foolishly walked right into my trap." He pulls out a topographical depiction of the fortress on a scroll and uses the Castle Eight Gate Seal. Hisoka also arms the land mines behind the Shinobi force. Hisoka continues to talk: "I have you all trapped inside this inescapable barrier and I have just activated hundreds of land mines behind your position. There is nowhere to retreat." He disappears into the shadow of the Mountain with a handsign similar to Shikamaru's jutsu.

Shikamaru thought _Hisoka can use a form of shadow jutsu? I need to think of a strategy fast. We can't retreat because of the land mines and we can't maneuver well because of the barrier. I-_ Suddenly, 250 Kunai launchers appear all along the mountain ridge above them, the merc gunners take aim and fire their deadly projectiles. Naruto and the others watch in horror as 83,000 kunai blot out the sun and rain down towards them.

(Author's note: I know that this chapter is short compared to some of my other ones. But this fight is so large-scale and epic that I have to break it into several parts.)


	38. Chapter 32: Battle on the Ice

Chapter 32: Battle on the Ice

Luckily, shinobi from the Land of Earth activated multiple Earth wall jutsus that blocked all the kunai. Everyone could hear the deadly projectiles embedding themselves into the rock walls. Kazuki and Takeshi used evasive maneuvers from their birds to avoid the kunai fired upon them. Then the firing suddenly stopped and Naruto turned towards everyone to prepare them for the fight to come. He said, "I can sense the fear in your eyes. There is no shame in fear. It's instinct. My friends, fellow shinobi, don't give in! Think about why you are here! This madman, Hisoka, has already destroyed the Leaf village! How long before he attacks your homes as well? There may come a time when we cast aside our bonds and forsake our comrades. But it is not today! For everyone that you care about and the villages you protect, I urge you to come with me and fight! Who is with me!?"

(Experienced Many Battles playing in the background)

Numerous cheers rang out in response to Naruto's speech and Shikamaru said, "We need some cover from those long ranged attacks!" Shinobi from the Land of water and Hidden Mist created a heavy fog to obscure them. The shinobi alliance surged forward while the merc gunners blindly opened fire again and thousands of kunai cut numerous ninja down. With the gunners solely focused on the others, the Matsuda brothers quickly took advantage of the ground assault and had their birds fly towards the mountain ridge.

(Takanashi Yasuharu- Keisei Gyatuken playing)

Takeshi said, "Those idiots. Don't they realize that metal attracts lightning?" He ordered his thunderbird to shoot lightning bolts at the kunai launchers. Kazuki replied, "Where lightning strikes, fires start." As Takeshi's thunderbird took out the kunai launchers, Kazuki's phoenix shot multiple fireballs at the merc ninja which incinerated their targets instantly.

Despite their gallant efforts, Kazuki and Takeshi did not get all of them. They jumped from their kunai launchers to join the rest of Hisoka's 700 man army on the other side of the frozen lake. To make matters worse, the protective fog dissipated and the entire force was exposed to the firepower of 50 shuriken launchers. Suddenly, Hinata jumped in front alongside Katsumi and Kurami. Hinata used the Trigram defense while Katsumi and Kurami used Swirling Vortex. The defensive jutsus worked; none of the shuriken hit anyone behind them. From above, Takeshi and Kazuki could see the action below: the allied shinobi running across the frozen lake to intercept the merc ninja running towards them.

Kiba's distinctive Fang over Fang with Akamaru was clearly visible as well as Choji's supersized form. Rock Lee accompanied Might Guy with a fury of taijutsu attacks. Kakashi was using chidori against the merc ninja's version of the lightning blade. Tenten was firing numerous weapons at her foes. Shino was using his insects to intercept attacking mercs and draining their chakra. Yamato used his wooden extensions to grab mercs and then hit them with water torrent. Hinata was joined by Naruto against a group of merc ninja wielding gentle fist style, with him using rasengan repeatedly in his Nine Tail chakra form.

Katsumi had changed into her wolf jinchuuriki form and jumped right into the epicenter of the enemy ranks. She wildly slashed at the merc ninja and dismembering her foes with her sharp claws. Takeshi drew his Nodachi sword and coated it with lightning chakra. As Thunderheart disappeared into a cloud of smoke, he jumped straight down alongside Katsumi. She nearly killed him with her claws by acting out of instinct, but Takeshi blocked the blow with his sword. After a quick apology from her, Takeshi fought back to back with Katsumi against the merc ninja. Kazuki used a giant fireball to make an entrance into Hisoka's fortress and confront the madman once and for all. Sai, Omoi and Sasuke banded together against 25 merc ninja wielding chidori fused katanas led by none other than Yugao. Sai's face was enraged by what he saw had been done to her. Hisoka had cruelly cut a labyrinth of intersecting lines into her face with his knife and Yugao's eyes glowed red, just like Hinata when she was being controlled.


	39. Chapter 33: Kazuki vs Hisoka

Chapter 33: Kazuki vs. Hisoka

Kazuki traveled through the network of tunnels and passageways inside Hisoka's fortress. He used his Shakugan to determine the location of his adversary. Kazuki found Hisoka and stealthily sneaked inside the room. It was a large cavern covered with stalagmites and stalactites. There was also a waterfall that cut through the mountain and into the underground chamber as well.

Suddenly, a voice rang out in the darkness of the cave. Hisoka said, "Ah, Kazuki. You've finally come to me like a moth to a flame." Kazuki searched frantically with his Shakugan to determine where the voice was coming from. Hisoka emerged from the shadows behind Kazuki and cut him on his right shoulder with his tonfa-like blade. Kazuki clenched his teeth in pain as he lashed out with his battle staff, only to hit empty air.

Hisoka taunted, "You think that having the Shakugan makes you invincible? My clan uses a special kekkei genkai that allows us to hide in the shadows, undetectable by sensors or dojutsu." Hisoka slashed Kazuki's left leg above the knee and disappeared again. Kazuki groaned as he felt blood seep from his wounds. He thought, _I need to end this fight quickly. I don't have any healing jutsu that I can use._

Kazuki made a number of hand signs and activated a fire nature jutsu: Sunburst blast. He made a sphere of fire chakra in his hand and it increased in size and brightness. The fire sphere illuminated the entire chamber, making Hisoka's early advantage futile. However, both combatants could still see each other amidst the blinding light because of their Shakugans.

Kazuki charged toward Hisoka with his battle staff and the switchblades activated. Hisoka readied himself with his tonfa-like blades to receive the frontal attack. Kazuki spun his battle staff in a wide circle, keeping Hisoka on the defensive. Hisoka deflected the blows with his blades jumped backward. He made the slight movement to grip his blades on their side handles. As Kazuki's staff came flying in a sideways arc toward him, Hisoka parried it with one blade and used the other to break the staff. Undeterred, Kazuki threw away his broken staff and drew his dual swords.

Then Hisoka went on the offensive and slashed furiously at Kazuki. It took all of Kazuki's effort to block or dodge the frenzied attacks. He thought, _Hisoka has gotten stronger and more skilled in his swordsmanship. _ Kazuki kicked Hisoka away and concentrated chakra at his feet to climb the cavern wall. Hisoka did the same and chased after him with deadly intent. Kazuki turned around and combined his two swords together. Hisoka saw the new weapon and realized Kazuki's plan. Kazuki jumped down toward Hisoka and swung his sword in an overhead arc. Hisoka was able to counter it by forming an X shape with his blades. The two shinobi plummeted to the cavern floor and the impact left a sizeable crater.

Hisoka's blades were broken from the impact and his body was motionless. Kazuki sheathed his swords and turned to walk away. He heard a voice say behind him: "Leaving so soon, Kazuki? This fight is not over yet." Before Kazuki could react, Hisoka activated his Flaming whirlwind jutsu. A wind vortex covered in flame hit Kazuki with enough force to send him flying to the cavern wall. The impact left Kazuki with multiple wounds from the vicious wind and burns from the flames. Hisoka walked over and grabbed Kazuki by the throat, lifting him off the ground. Kazuki thought, _I can't let it end like this…_ He struggled to maintain his breath and freeing himself from Hisoka's iron grip. Hisoka said, "Don't worry. I am not going to kill you just yet, Kazuki. I have to go pay a visit to your friends outside." He activated a teleportation jutsu to take both of them to the top of the mountain ridge.


	40. Chapter 34: A terrifying transformation

Chapter 34: A Terrifying Transformation

Omoi and Sasuke attacked the mercs wielding katanas while Yugao faced off against Sai. He drew his tanto sword and said, "I'll save you, Yugao. But I don't want to hurt you." She gave no response and charged at him with her katana. They clashed repeatedly with their blades until Sai disarmed her. Yugao then knocked the tanto blade out of Sai's hand with a fast kick and twirled around for a kick to his stomach. Sai fell to the ground in pain. Omoi and Sasuke quickly finished off their opponents and saw Sai's predicament. Sasuke activated Susanoo and grabbed Yugao with its giant arm. Sai shouted, "Sasuke! Don't hurt her! It's Yugao! It's Yugao!" Sasuke said, "I know. I am just restraining her for now until we can change her back."

The mercs facing Hinata and Naruto fell quickly against their teamwork. Hinata saw Yugao and told Naruto that she was being controlled by Hisoka. Hinata had recognized the red eyes as a trademark of the body controlling chemical. Naruto cut a path through the fighting and gave Yugao some of Kurama's chakra. The marks on her face healed and Yugao's eyes returned to normal. She said, "Sai… You came for me. I'm sorry for hurting you." Sai held her and replied, "It's okay, Yugao. You are safe now."

The allied shinobi were slowly winning the fight against the mercs, but sustaining casualities in the process. The medical unit was soon swamped with numerous wounded shinobi and Ino and Sakura were charged with the task of healing them alongside the other healers. Sakura thought, _I hope that we are winning out there and that the others come back alive. _

Back on the battlefield over the frozen lake, the merc ninja retreated to the edge of the lake closest to the mountain ridge. They were weary from the intense fighting and were close to deserting. The allied shinobi cheered at the sight of their enemy running away. They were all standing in the center of the frozen lake. Takeshi and Katsumi rejoined the group after cutting through the enemy lines. Katsumi hugged Kurami and said, "I am glad that the fight is over." Takeshi said, "No. The fight is just beginning." He pointed upward to the very top of the mountain ridge and it was Hisoka holding Kazuki by the throat.

Hisoka shouted, "Allied shinobi, you have fought admirably. A feat that you should be commended for. Especially this shinobi right here." His voice echoed from the summit of the mountain ridge, so that everyone could hear him. He continued, "This ninja sought me out in single combat. A futile effort, but nonetheless courageous. He will be the first to suffer today at my hands." Hisoka then began punching Kazuki repeatedly with his free hand in the stomach. Kazuki screamed in pain each time Hisoka hit him and coughed up blood. Takeshi and Naruto yelled, "Kazuki!" Hisoka laughed maniacally as he inflicted more pain on Kazuki. He taunted, "Feel free to join in any time." Takeshi and Naruto clenched their fists in anger at this remark.

When he saw that Kazuki was still alive, Hisoka said, "Kazuki, you are tenacious as a cockroach. Let's see if you can survive this." He then threw Kazuki off the mountain ridge to the frozen lake below. In his weaken state, Kazuki did not have the strength to protect himself from the fall. Luckily, Takeshi teleported in air just in time to catch his brother. Hisoka continued, "As for my men, I am appalled by your performance. You defeated the Leaf ninja in Konoha with ease. Why are these ninja any different? I have no use for the weak. You are dead weight to me." He then activated and detonated the underwater mines underneath the frozen lake.

The mercs ran back inside the hideout to avoid the blast, but several were crushed by boulders loosened from the explosion. Out on the frozen lake, the resulting explosion sent the allied shinobi flying in all directions. Numerous ninja were wounded and sent to the medical unit. Out of the total 800 ninja, there were now only 350 capable of fighting against Hisoka's remaining 250 mercenaries. After recovering, Takeshi ran Kazuki back to the medical unit for emergency treatment. Hisoka saw that the allied shinobi were still defiant and committed to opposing him. He said, "I can see that your resolve to defeat me is strong. But I wonder how long that it will last. Prepare yourselves for what you are about to face." Hisoka took the special syringe from his pocket and injected all four chemicals into his body.

Hisoka's body shook with pain as the chemicals took effect. The allied shinobi listened in horror as Hisoka writhed in agony, screaming at the top of his lungs. Then the screaming suddenly stopped. He slowly stood up and they could see an immediate change. Hisoka was covered by a labyrinth of curse mark lines and his skin had become blackened. However, he retained his ice cold eyes. Dense bone shoulder guards had formed on Hisoka's body as well as a solid black horned helmet. His white cloak was torn to shreds by the spikes sprouting from his back. The dark green uniform was replaced with a hardened armor that produced incredible heat. Hisoka said, "I hope that you all can entertain me until Kazuki recovers and the Matsudas stand before me."

(Author's note: The part with Hisoka torturing Kazuki was inspired by the DBZ scene with Frieza torturing Vegeta and the other characters look on helplessly.)


End file.
